With You By My Side
by Richn117
Summary: Ash looks to beat every region. But along the way will he realize that he's falling in love? And that his love is more important then being a Pokemon master.
1. Chapter 1

With You By My Side

Hey y'all I'm back and better then ever with a brand new story. Love, jealousy, action and a bunch of Pokemon battles await as Ash looks to be the best while also realizing who he is missing in his life. This takes place a couple months after Ash's Unova adventure. However Kalos does exist and will play a part eventually.

Chapter 1: The journey Begins

It was a crisp October day in the Kanto region. The sunlight peaked through the blinds of a living room window. Inside the room sat a boy with messy raven black hair watching tv. He flipped through the channels until he landed on the news channel.

"Announcement from the United Pokemon League," The reporter on the tv started. "A new rule is coming out for all regions that is raising the amount of Pokemon a trainer can carry to eight! However battles at the most can still only be six on six."

The boy then jumped off the couch in excitement, startling the yellow mouse next to him. "Pikachu Pikapi!" The yellow mouse yelled.

"Sorry Pikachu I just got excited. We can carry 8 Pokemon now! Pikachu I think it's time to restart our journeys. What do you think?" The boy said.

The yellow mouse just nodded and went back to curling up on the couch. The boy to excited to stay still ran out of his house into the streets of Pallet town. The rush of new excitement had him amped up and so he ran to the lab of his friend Professor Oak. When he knocked on the door he was answered be his old friend "Oh Ash my boy! I take it your heard the news from the Pokemon league?" He asked.

"Yes I did professor! I think I'm ready to begin my journey again. Though I'm only going to take a few of my Pokemon so I can catch new ones." Ash replied

"A fine idea my boy! You can never have to many friends. Go help yourself they are all out in the ranch just come get their pokeballs before you leave." With that Oak walked back to his studies while Ash went to go see his Pokemon.

'I wonder who I should take with me? Defiantly some who should evolve and maybe a strong one to.' Ash thought as he walked to the ranch.

"Hey guys I'm here!" Ash yelled

All his Pokemon ran over to him with excitement as they loved his visits. Bayleaf snuggled in between Ash's arms always enjoying the feeling of love from her master. Muk charged the boy and pulled him into one of his usual hugs.

Ash sat down with them and explained the situation and how he was going to take a few of them for his journey while also switching them around as he goes. "I can't decide who to take guys. Theirs so many of you and I don't want anyone to feel bad." Ash said

His bulbasaur then came over and nudged him. "Bulba Bulbasaur!" The Pokemon exclaimed indicating he should think on it while he plays with all his Pokemon.

Ash brightened up and agreed with his grass type friend. The next couple hours went by in a flash. He would play tag with his more energetic Pokemon. Then go to some training with his more serious ones. Ash enjoyed spending time with his Pokemon and once he was tired out he was ready to make a choice.

"Ok guys I know what I'm going to doing. I'm going to take four of you including pikachu and save the rest for new Pokemon." Ash started "The other three coming with me will be Gible, snivy and sceptile!"

The three Pokemon he named then stepped forward.

"Sceptile!" The large grass reptile said while putting his twig in his mouth.

"Gible!" The small dragon said as he bite down on Ash's hat.

"Snivy." The small grass type said as she did her regular pose.

Ash ran to go get his pokeballs from Oak. After he returned the three Pokemon, Ash went home to inform his mom and pack. As he walked in the door the smell of food rushed him to the table.

"Hi dear I made you a little going away feast!" His mom Delia said.

Ash looked at her confused. "Mom how did you know I was starting my journey again?" He asked.

"I heard the news dear and when I saw you weren't home I knew you must of been getting ready to leave. I don't mind you going but remember to be safe dear." Delia replied

"You know me mom." Ash said.

"Yes I do dear, yes I do."

With that Ash quickly gobbled up his dinner and ran upstairs to pack. Pikachu soon followed to help him.

"Ok Pikachu what do you think I should take with me?" Ash asked his friend.

Pikachu ran around the room grabbing things from potions to berries to first aid kits. Along with those came spare clothes and pokeballs. Pikachu then tried to sneak a few bottles of ketchup into the bag. Ash looked at home confused but when the yellow mouse protected the ketchup behind his back, Ash just nodded and Pikachu put it the bag.

The last thing he brought to Ash surprised the boy. It was half a ribbon, a orange semi circle with pink and white ends. "The ribbon I won with May. How could I forget this? I always keep it with me to remind me of May and all the good times we spent. It also gives me a lot of strength when I battle." Ash said.

When he started to remember all his times with May he got this sudden warm feeling inside him. 'What is this feeling' He thought. The feeling soon disappeared as Ash slipped the ribbon into his bag keeping it safe till the morning when it would be moved to his pocket. The light then started dimming in his room as night was fast approaching. "I should probably get to bed Pikachu. I want tommorow to come more then ever!" Ash said.

With that Ash changed into his night clothes and slipped into the bed. Sleep soon came to the boy as he closed his eyes and feel asleep.

He awoke the next morning to light seeping through the blinds into his face. Ash rolled around to avoid the light until he squished Pikachu. "PIKACHUUUU!" The mouse yelled as he shocked Ash awake with a weak thunderbolt.

"Ahhhhhh!" Ash yelled as he fell to the floor burnt from the attack. "Thanks Pikachu I really needed that." Ash said sarcastically.

The mouse gave a thumbs up ignoring the sarcasm as he ran down the stairs to leave his master to get ready. Ash grabbed a blue and red sweatshirt to put on over his black t-shirt. He wore blue jeans with his usually sneakers. Finally he put on his hat from Hoenn. He then grabbed the half ribbon from his bag and held it in his hand. 'There is that feeling again' He thought.

After a few minutes he slipped it into his pant pocket an went downstairs.

"Morning Ash are you ready to start your new adventure?" His mom asked.

"Yep Pikachu and I are going to head out now to get to Pewter by the end of the day." Ash replied.

Delia then embraced her son. "Ok dear but please be safe and if you see any of your old friends tell them I say hi." She said.

"I will mom to both of your requests." Ash replied

The trio then walked to the door. Ash opened the door and stepped outside into the crisp early morning air. "And Ash honey don't forget to change your underwear!" His mom finished and closed the door.

"Does she always have to remind us of that Pikachu?" Ash asked.

The yellow mouse just shrugged as they walked down the path to Pewter. They stopped for a second to look back at Pallet as Ash said "Well Pikachu here we go. I hope this goes better then last time."

(Flashback start)

"Here we are folks that last battle of the semifinals for the Unova league!" The announcer started "Both trainer are down to their last Pokemon as we have Trip with his Serperior against Ash and his Pikachu!"

"Why don't you just give up now Ash their is no way you will beat me." Trip said confidently.

"No way Trip! Pikachu doesn't give up and neither will I!" Ash yelled back.

"Fine then, this will be your defeat. Serperior leaf blade!" Trip said.

"Pikachu iron tail full power!" Ash said.

The two Pokemon clashed creating a could of smoke. Everyone in the stadium looked into the cloud to see if the battle had been decided. When the smoke cleared both Pokemon had been sent back towards their trainers. Both stood still until...

THUMP

"Red corner is out of usable Pokemon. Blue corner wins!" The referee yelled.

"And there you have it folks the trainer moving on to the finals is Trip!" The announcer said.

Ash looked down in disbelief. How could he lose again and to Trip of all people. "Just goes to show you Ash," Trip started "Your not suppose to be a trainer. You are just a failure."

To this Ash walked forward grabbed pikachu and ran into the tunnel behind him. Trip just snickered and waved to the crowd.

Ash then ran out of the stadium to a secluded place in the park surrounding the stadium. He fell to the groan and cried. "How could I lose again! Why can't I ever win in these league tournaments." He said.

He felt the tears stream down his cheeks and fall to the grass. He doesn't remember how long he sat there crying. "Maybe...maybe it's time for a break." Ash said between sobs.

(Flashback end)

"That will not happen again." Ash said with determination.

Ash then took the terricota ribbon in his hand as the duo continued to Pewter.

Well guys here is chapter 1! I know it's not the best but I promise to get better. A little advanceshipping mentioned but don't worry more will come! Hang tight for the next chapter!

Ash's team-

Pikachu

Sceptile

Gible

Snivy


	2. Chapter 2

With You By My Side

Well here is chapter 2! I'm glad people liked chapter 1 the support was really helpful. Anyway I hope you all enjoy the next chapter!

Ages:

Ash-15

May-15

Brock-24

Chapter 2: Rumbles, Rocks and Ribbons!

The early morning air was rushing into Ash's face. His uncovered hair blowing backwards with the breeze. The sun was partly covered by clouds giving off the perfect amount of light. To Ash it seemed like the perfect day to start a new journey.

The duo of Ash and Pikachu were walking along the new Pallet-Pewter express bridge that would take new trainers straight to Pewter from Pallet. Built to bypass having to go through Viridian it was a welcome site to many trainers and Viridian residents. "Wish they had this built when we first started our journey don't you Pikachu?" Ash asked his partner.

"Pika!" The mouse replied with a nod.

"What do you think Brock will say when he see's us?" Ash said.

"Pi Pikachu Pika." The mouse answered.

"Yeah your right buddy he will be surprised. You think he would want to travel with us again? Sure would be good to have his cooking again." Ash said and if on cue his stomach began to rumble.

Pikachu just sweat dropped. He was use to his masters massive appetite. "Huh guess I probably should've ate breakfast." Ash started "Well we can just quickly go and get some food in the forest."

With that the duo walked into the forest to look for some food. The scanned from tree to tree looking for something edible to fill their stomachs. Little did they know through the top of the trees they were being followed by a pair of pitch black eyes. They duo had walked about 10 minutes into the forest when something fell onto Ash's head.

"Ow." The boy started "What was that?"

He looked down to see a bright red apple on the forest floor. Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and picked up the apple. After inspecting it carefully the yellow mouse took a bite. "Pika!" The mouse shouted while giving a thumbs up.

"There good to eat huh?" Ash started "Well then let's get more! Pikachu use iron tail on the tree!"

Pikachu's tail then turned silver and shined in the glistening sunlight. The yellow mouse jumped at the trees mid level and smacked the tree with the side of his tail. There was a moment of stillness...until dozens of apples fell from the treetop onto the ground. "Good job buddy." Ash said as he reached down to pick up a apple.

When he did though a green blur rushed past him and swiped the apple from him. Ash fell to the

ground, the force of the blurs wind pushing him down. When he looked up he saw a towering green bug-reptile staring at him, holding the apple he swiped. "Scyther!" It exclaimed.

"Pikachu it's a scyther and it has my apple!" Ash said.

"Scy scyther!" Scyther said.

With that the Pokemon threw the apple into the air, slicing the apple into a dozen precise slices and ate them in one bite. Ash and Pikachu gasped at the event that just happened. 'How can a scyther be that precise' Ash thought. A confident look then appeared on Ash's face. "I need to catch that scyther!" Ash said.

Pikachu looked at Ash confused but once he saw the look on his masters face he stepped up ready to fight. The scyther then got into his own fighting stance. "Pikachu start this off with a quick attack!" Ash said.

The yellow mouse took of at incredible speed torwards the green Pokemon. But just when he got close the Scyther disappeared in a flash. "Pika!" The yellow mouse said while looking around for his opponent.

Pikachu looked up to see the wild Scyther in the air. The scyther then crossed his arms in a X and sent a X-scissor at Pikachu. Who's response was to backflip out of the way. Letting the X-scissor crash into the ground. 'How am I going to take him down if he's this fast' Ash thought.

Suddenly a idea popped into Ash's head. "Pikachu use the trees with a quick attack to land on scythers back!"

The yellow mouse leaped from tree to tree climbing in altitude. Moving to quickly for the scyther to detect. Pikachu then jumped out of a tree top surprising scyther and landing on the bug pokemons back. "Scyther!" The bug exclaimed while trying to shake the mouse off.

"Pikachu now thunder!" Ash yelled.

"PIKACHUUUUU!" The mouse yelled while sending a jolt of electricity through scythers body.

"Scyther." The Pokemon sent weakly as he fell to the ground and swirls replaced his eyes.

"Great job Pikachu." Ash started while enlarging a pokeball. "Now pokeball go!"

The red and white ball flew through the air till it landed on scythers back. The Pokemon was sucked inside he ball as it began to rock. One...two...three...caught! Ash then walked over and picked up the ball. "Yes! I caught a scyther!" He yelled doing his signature pose! "Well let's introduce ourselves Pikachu."

Ash then threw the pokeball in the air releasing his new friend. "Scyther!" The Pokemon exclaimed.

"Hey scyther my name is Ash and this is my buddy Pikachu." Ash started "How would you like to join us on our journey?"

Scyther stood there for a second thinking over Ash's question. Scyther had never travelled out of the forest so it could be a good adventure and help him grow strong. "Scyther!" The Pokemon yelled with a nod of agreement.

"Great we should be having our first battle today so if your up for it you can battle!" Ash said.

With that Ash returned Scyther and sat to eat his apples. The red shined from the sunlight. He looked at it but then a thought came into his mind. 'Red...just like Mays outfit. Why am I thinking of May so much. Is it I just miss those time or something else...?'

Ash quickly shook his head to clear his thoughts. When he looked around Pikachu was their eating the last bit of apple. Ash had already finished his so once Pikachu was done the group packed up and started back towards the path.

It took the duo another three hours to get to Pewter. It was around three in the afternoon so Ash knew he had time to have his battle today. With that he quickly took of through the streets to the gym.

He arrived to a set of giant black doors. The sun not being able to touch them made the door feel as Ash was walking into a haunted mansion. "Well buddy are you ready to see Brock?" Ash asked.

"Pika!" The mouse replied with a thumbs up.

Ash then went to knock on the door but before he could the doors opened themselves. Revealing a partly light battlefield. "I don't remember it being so spooky." Ash said.

"And I don't remember you calling Ash." A unknown voice said.

"Who said that?" Asked Ash.

"Only your best friend and first travel partner!" The voice boomed.

"Well Brock It's been awhile huh?" Ash said.

"Yes it has but it looks like your here for a battle or else you would've used the back entrance." Brock replied.

"Yep looking to go back through the Kanto region." Ash said.

"Well then it will be a two on two battle with no substitutions." Brock said, while throwing out a pokeball revealing a graveler.

"Well then guess this is it and I see your Geodude evolved." Ash started. "Well I have a surprise for you to. Go Scyther!"

Ash then threw the pokeball into the air releasing the bug/flying type.

"Ok graveler start with a rock throw!" Brock said.

"Scyther dodge it and send him a X-scissor!" Ash said.

The bug Pokemon quickly avoided the throw and sent a flying X at graveler. Hitting the rock type and sending him flying back.

"Graveler!" Brock exclaimed "Good move Ash but now Graveler counter with a sandstorm!"

The battlefield was then filled with a mighty sandstorm. It took no effect on Graveler but battered Scyther and made it hard for him to see. "Scyther use ur scythes to dig yourself a trench to hide in!" Ash yelled.

"Now Graveler before he can hide aim another rock throw!" Brock exclaimed.

This time Scyther had no chance to avoid the rock throw. Taking it straight on and crashing to the ground. 'What am I gonna do?' Ash thought 'My only chance is one last attack'

"Scyther steel wing! Full power!" Ash yelled.

Scyther quickly got up from ground. His right scythe turned silver and glowed brightly. He charged at the Graveler knowing this was his last chance. "SCYTHER!" The Pokemon exclaimed hiting Graveler in the face and knocking him on the ground. His eyes being replaced by swirls.

"Well Ash that was a good one. But good luck beating my next Pokemon." Brock said as he returned Graveler and threw out another pokeball.

"Steelix!" The snake Pokemon said.

"Go Steelix wrap this up with a iron tail!" Brock said.

Steelix's tail then shines bright as he whipped it around and slammed Scyther into the ground, a cloud of dust appearing from the crash. When the dust cleared Scyther was unconscious. "Scyther return." Ash said "You fought great thank you. That was good Brock but my next Pokemon will not lose and you should remember him. Go Sceptile!"

The green reptile Pokemon appeared in his battle stance, putting his twig into his mouth. "Alright Steelix lets wrap this up quick. Another iron tail!" Brock said.

"Sceptile dodge it and and leaf blade up its back!" Ash said.

Sceptile then jumped over the iron tail swipe. Landing just above then tail, two sharp leaf blades appeared out form Sceptiles arms as he ran up Steelix cutting the Pokemons back.

"Steelix wrap Sceptile up!" Brock said.

Steelix quickly counters binding Sceptile in his snake like body. "Sceptile!" The Pokemon exclaimed in pain.

"Good Steelix now hit him with a hyper beam!" Brock said.

Steelix opened its mouth and charged up the beam. When it was shot the room was flooded with light, Sceptile was incased in the beam taking maximum damage. When the light died down Sceptile still wrapped up in Steelix stood there panting. "But how?" Brock started "A hyper beam that close should have taken him out!"

"Sceptile is my second strongest Pokemon Brock he's learned how to take it a hit. Sceptile it's now or never!" Ash started "Bullet seed to get out then finish this with focus punch!"

Sceptile opened his mouth and shot 6 explosive seeds in Steelix's face. The Pokemon lurched back relaxing Sceptile. Who in return jumped into the air charging his focus punch. "SCEPTILE!" The reptile exclaimed while punching Steelix down to the ground.

Steelix slowly got up and then collapsed to the ground. "Well Ash I can't say I'm surprised." Brock said while walking over to him. "Here is your new Boulder Badge."

"Thanks Brock. One down seven to go." Ash replied.

"Sooo your traveling around again Ash?" Brock asked while kicking the dirt in front of him.

"Umm yeah." Ash replied.

Brock then lunged forward at Ash putting his hands of his shoulder. "Please take me with you! It's no fun here and all work!" Brock wailed.

"Um sure Brock why not, you can come." Ash said.

"Oh thank you so much Ash! To repay this debt I offer you to stay the night here! I'll even be cooking dinner." Brock said.

As if on cue Ash's stomach let out a low rumble. "Well dinner sounds good." Ash said while Pikachu and Brock sweat-dropped.

Three hours later Ash had set up in the guest room. Dinner was great, it had been a while since having Brock's cooking. Ash then went to get changed placing his half of the terricota ribbon on the bed. After getting dressed he sat there on the bed holding the ribbon. The warm feeling rushing back Into him. "What is this feeling." Ash started "Every time I hold this ribbon my mind floods with thoughts of May, but not the usual ones. Thoughts of us just together and being happy. Just some sort of emotion that I've...never felt before."

Little did Ash know just outside the door sat Brock. Who was going to say goodnight to his friend but after hearing what he had quickly turned away. "I think I know what your feeling Ash." Brock said to himself "Now where is that video phone?"

(SCENE CHANGE: Three Hours Earlier)

"This is a exciting finals battle between May and Harley! "Jillian started "Harley's Cacturne and May's Blaziken both look tired and one hit could do either of them in!"

"Sorry May darling but you won't be winning this contest." Harley said.

"Don't get cocky Harley, Blaziken isn't out yet." May said. "Now Blaziken finish this with a overheat!"

"Cacturne counter with needle arm!" Harley exclaimed.

Both attacks collided, pushing all the dirt into the air. When the dust settles Cacturne was on the ground unconscious. Blaziken stood proud not enough touched by the needle arm. "And there you have it! The winner of Saffron City's contest is May Maple!" Jillian said.

Three hours later May say in the Pokemon center. Having just got her Pokemon back from Nurse Joy she sat and started at her ribbon. "It's pretty" she started "but not as pretty as this." She finished pulling out her half of the terricota ribbon. "Oh Ash if only you knew how I felt."

"Ms Maple." Nurse Joy started "You have a phone call for you someone named Brock?"

"Oh yes I know him. I'll take the call." May replied.

"Ok but be careful he tried flirting with me." Nurse Joy said.

'Typical Brock' May thought. Brock's face then appeared on the video phone May sat at. "Hey Brock how's it been?"

"Good May but I have something serious to tell you." Brock said with a serious tone.

"What wrongs Brock, what happened?" May exclaimed with worry.

CLIFFHANGER! Well here is chapter 2! I thought I did pretty well with the battles but I hope to get better. Also here is May and she's in Kanto! What does Brock have to tell her? Find out in chapter 3! Till then R&R!

Ash's Team-

Pikachu

Sceptile

Snivy

Gible

Scyther 

Brock's Team-

Steelix 

Crogunk

Marshtomp

Sudowoodo


	3. Chapter 3

With You By My Side

Here is chapter 3! Mays appearance and the journey to Cerulean. Plus Brock's little plan begins.

Ages:

Ash-15

May-15

Brock-24

Chapter 3:

 _(Brock's face then appeared on the video phone May sat at. "Hey Brock how's it been?"_

 _"Good May but I have something serious to tell you." Brock said with a serious tone._

 _"What wrongs Brock, what happened?" May exclaimed with worry.)_

"It has to do with Ash." Brock replied.

"What! What has happened to Ash?" May yelled scaring Brock and drawing attention from the people in the Pokemon center.

"Woah calm down May he's fine I just learned something about him." Brock said.

"Oh." May started with a small sweat-drop "Well what did you learn?"

"Just that he likes you as much as you like him! Even if he doesn't know it yet." Brock replied.

"What...what do you mean Brock?" May said nervously.

"Oh come on May it's obvious you like him. I noticed it, Dawn noticed it when you guys met at the Wallace cup. Your parents and Ash's mom noticed it. So just admit it." Brock said.

"I don't know what your talking about." May said looking away.

"Fine be that way. I just wanted to let you know that Ash and I are starting to Cerulean today so we should be there soon. If you catch my drift" Brock said with a wink. "Well that's all goodbye May and good luck. You will need it with Ash."

After that Brock signed off and left May sitting there. She took her half of the terricota ribbon out of her pocket and rubbed it in her hand. _'Are my feelings for him that obvious?'_ She thought to herself. A white light then appeared as Glaceon popped out of her ball. "Oh Glaceon did you hear that whole thing?" May asked.

Glaceon just replied with a nod. Her bright blue fur laid flat and her tail waging happily.

"Do you think I should go with them?" May asked her partner.

"Glaceon." The ice Pokemon replied.

(SCENE CHANGE: Pewter City)

The following morning Ash woke up in the Pewter Gym guest room. His vision still blurry from the awakening as he looked around the room. He saw Pikachu at the end of the bed, sleeping comfortably. Ash slipped out of the covers and quickly got dressed hoping to avoid waking his partner. Walking down the stairs and into the kitchen he saw Brock making breakfast. "Morning Ash, you hungry?" Brock asked.

"When aren't I?" Ash replied.

"Good point." Brock said while putting a huge plate of eggs and bacon in front of Ash.

The breakfast was quickly devoured as before five minutes had past Ash was licking the plate clean. Brock after remembering how much this happened during their travels together decided he would poke around for some answers about Ash and May. "So Ash have you talked to May lately?" Brock said.

"No, why do you ask?" Ash replied.

"Oh no reason. But why haven't you guys talked much? You two were inseparable during our travels." Brock said.

"I don't know guess we've just been busy. When I was free she wasn't and when she was I wasn't." Ash replied

"Oh, well what do you think of her? Brock asked going deeper into questions.

"Well she is smart, a great coordinator, nice, caring, beautiful..." Ash said before slapping a hand over his mouth. _'Did I just call May beautiful?'_ He thought.

Brock looked at Ash with surprise that quickly faded to happiness. Ash did not notice this as he was staring at the ground a light blush on his cheeks. _'Looks like he does like her as much as she does him'_ Brock thought. ' _That's good now on the trip I just have to get him to admit it and hoping May joins us get her to admit it as well'._

"Well Ash we should get going. Cerulean isn't going to come to us and I want to get out of here as soon as possible." Brock said.

"Um sure Brock I'll just go get my bag and wake Pikachu." Ash said.

Ash then stood up from the table and walked up the stairs to get everything he needed. Before he woke Pikachu he quickly took his half of the terricota ribbon and looked at it. The word ran through his mind, _'beautiful, May beautiful, May is beautiful. Do I really think that? I mean of course I do cause I said it but what does it mean?'_

"Pika?" The yellow mouse said from the bed.

"Oh morning buddy and I'm fine just thinking of something I said." Ash replied while giving the yellow mouse a quick rub on the head.

The mouse looked at him worried for a second but when Ash sent a smile his way the Pokemon brushed his worries off and ran down the stairs to see Brock.

Two hours later the now trio was walking down the route to Cerulean, the buildings of Pewter now disappearing in the distance. The silence was broken when Brock started to speak "So Ash why did you start traveling again? Last I heard you gave it up after some battle."

 _'Just goes to show you Ash, your not suppose to be a trainer. Your a failure'_

Ash looked to the ground the painful memory of Trip's words returning. "I don't like to think about what happened Brock."

"Oh I'm sorry Ash I shouldn't have brought it up." Brock replied.

"It's ok Brock just try not to in the future. To answer your question the whole being able to carry more Pokemon just intrigued me so here I am." Ash said.

A white light then appeared next to Ash as his Gible now stood beside him. "Gible what are you doing?" Ash asked.

Ash did not receive a answer as out of nowhere a pin missile appeared aimed at the group. Gible quickly shot a dragon breath canceling the incoming attack. "Arbok." The group heard as the purple cobra Pokemon slithered out of the forest.

"Gib Gible!" The small dragons pokemon roared jumping in front of Ash to face the Arbok.

"Looks like this is your fight Gible lets go!" Ash said.

"Arbok!" The snake yelled as it opened its mouth and sent another pin missile out.

"Gible dig to dodge!" Ash said.

The small dragon dug it's way into the dirt, the pin missile hitting the previous spot and only creating dust.

Gible then jumped out of his exit and flew at Arbok. Gible's eyes then enlarged in surprise as as purple tail was swung at him. "Arbok!" The snake Pokemon yelled as he hit Gible with a poison tail.

"Gible." The Pokemon cried as he was sent into the ground.

"No Gible!" Ash yelled. "Come on Gible get up! You can do it!"

A weakened Gible winced at the pain and tried to push himself up. Every time just collapsing back to the ground.

"Ash Gible can't move. This isn't good he must be poisoned." Brock said.

"Arbok!" The purple snake yelled at it sent another pin missile at Gible as the small dragon was sent hurling to Ash's feet.

"Gible you should return it's not worth it, don't hurt yourself." Ash said trying to comfort his companion.

"GIBLE!" The dragon roared as it tried to stand up.

It was soon enveloped in white as its shape grew. Two short arms became two long ones with a claw at each end. A neck spurted from the body as its new face took shape. "GABITE!" The new Pokemon exclaimed.

"Woah Ash Gible evolved into Gabite." Brock said.

"Gabite can you fight?" Ash asked.

"Gabite." The Pokemon said with a nod.

"Ok then Gabite use dragon claw!" Ash exclaimed.

The now evolved dragon rushed at Arbok his claws shining. When he came in contact with Arbok he swiped the snake Pokemon twice, sending him flying back. "Now Gabite before he can counter finish this with a dragon breath!"

The dragon Pokemon lurched his head back then shot it forward sending out the attack. Arbok had no chance to dodge it as it slammed into a tree. Taking its chance it then turned and slithered back into the forest. "Good job Gabite!" Ash said hugging his new Pokemon.

"Gab Gabite." The dragon replied while bitting Ash's head.

"Not even evolution can change that huh Gabite? Well you deserve to do that and a nice long rest." Ash said while returning Gabite to its pokeball.

"Wow Ash you certainly have a lot of strong Pokemon." Brock said.

"Well what did you think I did during those months off?" Ash said.

Five hours later the trio then walked into the Cerulean Pokemon center. "Wow it feels like forever since we've been here." Ash said as he began walking to the counter. "Hi Nurse Joy would you mind looking after my Pokemon for the night?" Ash asked.

"Sure no problem." Nurse Joy replied taking the four pokeballs Ash handed her.

"And would you oh most beautiful of women mind taking care of my heart for the rest of my-ugh." Brock started but then fell to the floor.

"Crogunk." The Pokemon croaked standing there with a purple hand as he pulled Brock down the hallway.

"Umm Crogunk we don't have a room yet!" Ash said.

"Here you go room 12, it's on your right!" Nurse Joy said.

Crogunk responded by giving a however he can give a thumbs up. The group then settled into the room Brock looked at Crogunk disapprovingly. "Come on Crogunk that might have worked if you gave me the chance." Brock exclaimed.

"Cro-gunk." The frog croaked.

Ash just laughed as he laid back in his bed. _'Tomorrow we see Misty again and we battle for our second badge!'_ Ash thought before he drifted to sleep.

A couple hours later just outside the Pokemon center a brunette wearing a red bandanna walked in with a Glaceon at her side. She then walked up to the counter where Nurse Joy was. "Hello Nurse Joy could I get a room for the night please?" She asked the nurse politely.

"Of course here you are, room 11 on your left." The nurse said with glee while handing the brunette the keys.

Glaceon then took the keys and ran off down the hall towards the room. "Glaceon come back!" The girl yelled as she chased after her.

When she caught the ice fox she took the key from its mouth and walked into the room. "Glaceon you know you shouldn't do that." She said as she closed the door behind her.

Opposite of her door Ash opened his and sleepily looked into the hallway. He was awoken by a girls voice, the voice sounded familiar. But when he saw no one he shook it off to a dream and closed the door. Laying back in the bed sleep quickly came to him.

Well there is Chapter 3! I liked the ending the best and Gabite's battle seemed good too. It was obvious that was May I just didn't want to outright say it. Also most of the time traveling between cities will take some chapters I just wanted to make this one quick because one: get to the meeting and two: because really Pewter and Cerulean are kinda close. Anyway R&R

Ash's Team-

Pikachu

Sceptile

Gabite

Snivy

Scyther

Brock's Team-

Steelix

Marshtomp

Crogunk

Sudowoodo


	4. Chapter 4

With You By My Side

Ages:

Ash-15

May-15

Brock-24

Chapter 4

Brock was the first to wake the next morning. He looked over to the other bed and saw his best friend sleeping with his partner Pikachu at his feet. _'I should probably let him sleep he's going to need it today'_ Brock thought. He then saw a twinkle next to Ash pillow. After closer inspection he saw Ash's half of the terricota ribbon. _'Wow it does mean a lot to him. Well I guess right now it's his only lifeline to May'._

As he got up and dressed his mind races with thoughts. Was May going to come join the duo? If so how to get her and Ash together. And what will Ash think? Will he be happy or confused or sad? _'Guess we will find out when the moment arises'_ His thoughts finished.

Brock quietly slipped out of the room as he went to the Pokemon center cafe to get some breakfast. He sat down with a small plate of pancakes and some juice. As he ate more thoughts came into his head. How cute of a couple Ash and May would be. The good they would do together as they traveled. The fact that Brock would be Ash's best man at the wedding. A...godfather. He slammed his fork on the table _'This relationship will happen!'_ He thought loudly.

Back in the room Ash's eyes slowly opened as he sat up in the bed. He slipped out of the covers to avoid waking Pikachu as he stood in the middle of the room. Looking over to Brock's bed and seeing it empty made him come to the conclusion that Brock must already be at the cafe eating. Slipping on some clothes he looked to the object that was on the side of his pillow. Picking up his half of the terricota ribbon and holding it to his chest. _'What is this feeling anytime I hold this ribbon or think of May? I never felt like this when we traveled with her did I? Looking back at the Wallace Cup I felt like this around May but chalked it up to nervousness. But I'm not nervous right now so what is it?'_ Ash thought.

After a quick breath Ash slipped the ribbon half into his pocket and walked over to Pikachu. "Come on buddy time to get up." He said patting the mouse head.

"Pikachu!" The yellow mouse yelled startled, standing in a karate pose.

"Woah calm down there Master Pikachu I was just waking you up for breakfast." Ash said.

The mouse looked at him annoyingly then jumped on the boy shoulder, hitting him with his tail briefly. The duo then walked out the door and down the hall to find Brock in the cafe. When the duo got their food they spotted Brock sitting alone in a booth.

Brock was currently in thought when Ash walked over. _'What if May doesn't come? What do I do then, track her down or just accept defeat'._

"Morning Brock." Ash said breaking Brock from his thoughts.

"Oh hey! Morning Ash." Brock replied.

"You looked deep in thought, what were you thinking about?" Ash asked.

"Oh you know just your battle with Misty today." Brock started "You know there will probably be a big crowd based on how famous her and her sisters are."

"Yeah but I'm use to crowds hopefully I just don't lose." Ash said his memory of his battle against Trip returning.

"We should get going Ash it's almost 10:00 and Misty might be busy." Brock said.

"Ok let's go then." Ash said while

jumping out of his seat and running out of the Pokemon center.

"Come on Ash I don't always want to run after you." Brock said following his friend.

Just as Brock ran out the door a brunette wearing a red bandana turned the corner to the cafe her Glaceon in tow. After getting her food she sat at a empty table to enjoy her breakfast. "Glaceon do you think Ash and Brock are here yet." She asked the ice fox.

"Gla Glaceon." The ice fox replied.

"Your right we should just go look around after breakfast." The girl said.

"Glace Glaceon." The ice Pokemon said.

"I know your excited to see your 'boyfriend' Pikachu again Glaceon. I'm excited to see Ash to." The girl said.

"Glaceon!" The ice Pokemon continued.

"Glaceon Ash is not my boyfriend...yet." The girl replied.

The ice fox just looked at her master with a smug face while happily wagging her tail. "But if what Brock said is true I need to tell him myself when I'm ready got it?" The girl finished.

Glaceon just nodded and went back to eating her food. Her thoughts raced to her and Pikachu lying together with their respective masters hugging each other on the bed.

Running through the streets to the Cerulean gym Ash and Brock saw a lot of familiar sites. When reaching the gym the trio were met with a familiar voice. "ASH KETCHUM! How dare you not call me and tell me you were coming!"

The trio turned around to see a angry Misty staring at them. "Umm sorry Misty but I just started like 3 days ago."

"That is no excuse Ash! But Brock it is nice to see you again." Misty said changing her tone for the last sentence.

"Likewise." Was Brock's reply.

"Anyway Misty will you have a gym battle against me!" Ash said with joy.

"Why should I?" Misty asked with venom in her voice.

"Because it's your job!" Ash replied.

"Fine! Come back at 3:00 and we can have our battle. I hope you know that the word were having a battle will spread and the gym will be packed with fans." Misty said.

"I don't care I just want a battle." Ash said.

"Well come back then and we will now if you don't mind I have things to do. Brock I'll see you later." Misty said and walked back into the gym.

"Why is it she was nice to you?" Ash asked Brock.

"I don't know Ash maybe cause I actually call people." Brock said.

"Good point. Anyway what should we do till the battle. We still have four hours." Ash said.

"Why don't we go to the park?" Brock suggested.

"Sure why not." Ash replied.

A pair of red eyes was staring at the trio as they left to go to the park. He had observed everything that had happened. _'_ _ **After all this time, Ash still hasn't changed. While maybe a little and he's about to change more'**_ The owner of the eyes finished as he leapt around the forest edge to follows the boys.

The trio soon arrived at the park, with how packed Cerulean was lately it took them an hour to get there. Arriving at noon meant one thing for Ash and his Pokemon, lunch!

"Ok Ash you can let out all your Pokemon now, lunch is finished." Brock said.

"Ok Brock thanks. Alright everyone come on out!" Ash said as he threw four pokeballs into the air.

The four popped out and stood proud. Sceptile putting his twig into his mouth and then lying against a tree. Gabite roared then bit Ash's head. Snivy just looked at the scene annoyed by the immaturity of Gabite. Scyther no longer feeling new, swiped his scythes through the air stretching.

"Ok Gabite calm down and I have some actual food that you can bite on." Ash said as he placed Gabite's food on the ground.

He then placed the food for Scyther and Snivy and walked over to Sceptile. Ash placed the bowl next to the green reptile and spoke "I hope your ready Sceptile your the only one I know for sure is in this battle. And i know we will have the advantage but Misty knows how to counter them."

"Sceptile." The Pokemon replied nonchalantly.

"Ok we'll wait and see Sceptile." Ash said as he walked back to Brock.

Ash sat down across from Brock who was currently feeding his own Pokemon. Ash put his head down and slid his hand into his pocket feeling his half of the terricota ribbon. _'May...I don't know what this feeling is but I wish you were here. Maybe I could've talked to you about it or your presence would just make it go away'_ Ash was deep in though when Brock's words broke him out of it.

"So Ash you ready for your battle?" Brock asked.

"Oh huh yeah sure I am." Ash replied.

"Is something wrong Ash? You haven't acted like yourself since we reunited?" Brock asked worried.

Ash let out a sigh, _'I should probably tell Brock'._ With that Ash took out the half of the terricota ribbon he was holding and spoke "I don't know Brock but lately whenever I see this or some other things I think of May. I get this warm feeling and...and-"

"You like her Ash." Brock interrupted.

"Of course I like her Brock she's my best friend." Ash said.

Brock face palmed. "I didn't mean it like that Ash. I mean you like May romantically." Brock said.

Ash stood there in shock. _'I like May? In that way? I mean I always felt a stronger friendship with her the anyone but that's what it meant?'._ Ash decided to speak "You really think so Brock?"

"I know so Ash." Brock replied.

"Wow this is just so new to me. Guess I have to get use to it now." Ash said. Then a question burned into his head one that could make or break him. "Brock does she like me back?"

Brock did not know what to say. Of course he knew the answer but if May didn't come then that could ruin Ash. So he said the one thing he knew he could. "I don't know Ash. Maybe when you see her again you can ask her."

"Yea your right. At least I know what this feeling is know." Ash said.

The next three hours went by quick. Some training with the Pokemon, a few battles against oncoming trainers and a little rest before the battle. Ash was lying down in the grass his hat covering his face. He was drifting to sleep when Brock's voice again woke him up. "Hey Ash umm you have 2 minutes till your battle starts...".

Ash's eyes snapped open. There was no time to return all his Pokemon. "Come on guys we gotta run!" Ash took off towards the gym, his Pokemon in pursuit.

"Hold on Ash!" Brock said as he ran after him.

At the exit of the park May stood looking around for any sign of Ash or Brock. The park was the only place she hadn't checked yet so she figured it would be the most likely choice. As she walked forward a black blur raced pasts her followed by some green and another black blur. As she looked at the directions the blurs ran she could've swore she saw Ash. That was until someone ran into her.

"Oh I'm so sorry mis...May!?" The voice said.

May looked up to see Brock standing over here. "Oh hey there Brock. What was with the rude welcoming?"

"Sorry May but Ash forget his gym battle starts in 2 minutes so he took off which means I have to chase him." Brock replied.

"Ash has a battle! Let's go!" May said starting to chase after Ash.

"Hold on May," Brock said as he grabbed her arm. "Ash doesn't know your here and well he just told me he likes you. Yes you should go to the battle but sit alone so he doesn't notice you."

"Wait you said Ash likes me!" May sad.

"Yeah why?" Brock asked with a smug face.

May jumped into the air with excitement. "This is the best day ever the love of my life has a crush on me!" She soon slapped her hand over her mouth hearing what she said.

"Love of your life huh? Well I wouldn't say that straight out but anyway let's get going." Brock said.

Ash barged through the door of the gym to see a crowd of people and a very angry Misty. "Ash Ketchum how dare you be late!"

"Sorry Misty I lost track of time at the park." Ash said with a sweat-drop.

"Whatever just throw out your first Pokemon before I change my mind." Misty said.

As this was said May and Brock entered the gym. May quickly ran off before Ash could turn around while Brock took his place behind Ash.

"Ok Pikachu lets go!" Ash said. However Pikachu refused to fight and leapt to Brock's shoulder.

"Oh come on Pikachu not this again. Don't you want to fight Misty?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu." The mouse replied while shaking his head.

"Thanks Pikachu your the best!" Misty yelled from her side.

"Ok fine then. Go Snivy!" Ash yelled as the small grass type took the stage.

"Go Staryu!" Misty yelled tossing out her water type.

"This will be like a 3 on 3 match between the handsome Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Misty Waterflower of Cerulean City." Daisy the oldest Waterflower sister said.

May felt a bit of jealousy as Daisy called Ash handsome. 'How dare she call my Ashy handsome! Wait my Ashy we aren't even dating yet, and when did I start calling him Ashy?'

Ash ignored the comment from Daisy as he called his first attack. "Let's go Snivy razor leaf!"

"Staryu dive to dodge!" Misty ordered.

Snivy sent a sharp barrage of leaves flying at Staryu who to Misty's orders easily dodged them by jumping into the water. "Now Staryu trap Snivy with a whirlpool!" Misty said.

A raging spiral of water appeared out of the pool and enclosed around Snivy. Battering the grass Pokemon and trapping it. "Snivy break through with a leaf storm!"

Snivy then summoned its own whirlpool of leaves. Soon both whirlpools canceled each other out leaving a tired Snivy standing on its platform. _'Wow that was a incredible move..'_ May thought.

"That was good Ash but now your Snivy is tired." Misty said.

"Don't count us out yet." Ash countered.

"Maybe I will. Staryu finish this with a swift!" Misty ordered.

"Snivy it's now or never! Spin through swift and finish this with a full power leaf blade!" Ash yelled.

Snivy's tail quickly formed the shape of a sword and glowed bright green. The Pokemon then raced towards the incoming swift attack. When it was mere inches away Snivy started spinning forward avoiding all the stars. The crowd and Misty stood shocked at how the pokemon avoided the attack. Snivy then flew forward and bashed Staryu with leaf blade. Sending the Pokemon flying into the wall behind Misty.

"Staryu is like unable to battle. The first match goes to Ash." Daisy said.

"Impressive Ash but my next Pokemon won't be so easy." Misty said as she threw out her pokeball.

"Starmie!" The water/physic yelled.

 _'Wow Ash sure has gotten stronger! But Snivy looks like she could fall over at any moment. I hope he knows what he's doing.'_ May thought

"Go Starmie finish this with Swift!"

This swift was much faster as it crashed into Snivy. Making her fly into the air. Ash ran over and caught Snivy. "You did great Snivy take a rest now." He said.

"Snivy is also like unable to battle. Starmie wins." Daisy said.

May just watched the scene with a smile. _'He's so caring about his Pokemon. He will make a great dad. Wait! What did I just say!?'_

"Ok your next Scyther make it count!" Ash said as he threw his pokeball.

"Scyther!" The bug type said while flying around.

"Ugh Starmie lets crush that stupid bug! Use another swift!" Misty ordered with irritation at Scyther.

The attack was sent flying at Scyther but before it could connect Scyther disappeared from where he was standing. "Scyther X-scissor!" Ash yelled.

The crowd looked up to see Scyther flying above Starmie. He formed a X with his scythes and sent a purple X flying down at Starmie. When it hit Starmie the water Pokemon flew into the water.

"Ugh that's one fast bug, but I know how to counter that." Misty said as Starmie emerged from the water. "Starmie physic!"

The star Pokemon red orb then glowed as Scyther was incased in a purple aura and couldn't move. He was soon sent flying into the platform. Breaking it and falling into the water. "Scyther no!" Ash yelled and looked down.

"Ash look!" Brock said while pointing to the pool.

Ash looked up to see Scyther flying out of the water. He was breathing heavily but hovered above the water.

"How is that bug still flying! Ugh Starmie end this with hydro pump!" Misty said.

"Scyther you know what to do!" Ash yelled. This was what they practiced and he knew Scyther could do it.

Scyther opened it mouths and string shotted his scythes. Then he used metal claw on both. Only difference form a normal metal claw was the string shot got incased too giving the metal claw more depth. "Now Scyther!" Ash screamed.

Scyther soon rushed forward spinning like a drill colliding with the hydro pump. _'What is he doing!'_ May thought.

Her thoughts were answered as instead of being throw back by the hydro pump Scyther was flying threw it. "Now Scyther metal jet!" Ash yelled.

"What's metal jet!?" Misty asked with worry.

Ash just smirked at Scyther flew out of the hydro pump at Starmie. His metal scythes flying at the water Pokemon with a jet of water flying with it. The two collided as water flew everywhere making everyone close their eyes. When it was over they waited for Daisy's ruling. "Both Starmie and Scyther are unable to battle. It's like a tie!" The blonde yelled.

Ash quickly returned Scyther and spoke. "That was great Scyther thank you."

"That was good Ash you surprised me. But you won't be winning this badge today." Misty said with confidence as she threw her next Pokemon out.

"Gyarados!" The dragon types roared.

The crowd sat In shock, Misty almost never used Gyarados. And when she did she never lost.

Ash just smirked. "What's so funny Ash!?" Misty asked noticing the smirk.

"I see your giving me a challenge today well my next Pokemon is use to that. And we refuse to lose!" Ash said as he threw the pokeball into the air.

"SCEPTILE!" The grass typed roared.

May looked on with a straight face. _'It's been awhile since I've last seen Sceptile and he looks stronger then ever'_ she thought.

"Sceptile lets go for a leaf blade!" Ash said as Sceptile leapt forward.

"Counter with a dragon rage!" Misty said back.

The water dragon opened its mouth and fired out a stream of blue at Sceptile. Sceptile in the blink of an eye aimed head first at the water avoiding me the attack. "Are you stupid Ash just to cancel a attack like that?" Misty asked.

But as soon as she asked Sceptile had hopped against the surface of the water and sliced Gyarados with a leaf blade. Sceptile then jumped back to his platform near Ash.

"What the...how did he?" Misty spoke shaken.

"Like I said Misty. Sceptile is my second strongest and he knows what to do. Sceptile lets finish this with a solar beam!" Ash said.

Sceptile stood proud as it began collection energy. Misty stood frozen to scared to counter. Sceptile's head then lurched back as it sent the powerful grass attack torwards the dragon. Who took it full on sailing into the side of the pool, it's eyes being replaced by swirls. "Gyarados is like unable to battle. The winner is Ash of Pallet Town!"

The pair of red eyes was watching from the roof and spoke. **_'Good Job Ash you really have gotten stronger. She was right about my mission'_**

Sceptile then back flipped as he walked beside Ash to the side of the pool to meet Misty. "Well Ash you won fair and square sadly but here is your badge." Misty said while handing Ash the badge.

Then out of now where Misty slapped Ash. May shot up out of the laughing crowd, her blue eyes replaced my red burning flames. _'How dare she slap Ashy!'_ May thought.

Then Misty gave Ash a big hug. Ash looked at her confused. "The slap was for not calling me and the hug was for seeing you again." Misty said with a wink.

May's fury skyrocketed after this, her whole body incased in a red aura as she started to march down to Ash. If it wasn't for Brock giving her a sign to stop she wouldn't of. She trudged back to her seat grumbling "How dare she slap and hug Ashy...that's my job."

Ash just stood there until he spoke. "Um thanks I guess Misty."

"No problem. Hey would you guys like staying for dinner I'm sure me and my sisters would love the company?" Misty offered.

May was about to launch herself at Misty knowing what the orange haired girl was trying to do. She only stopped when she heard Ash speak. "Sorry Misty but I think I'm just gonna go eat at the Pokemon center with Brock." Ash said.

"Yea were actually meeting someone there anyway." Brock chimed in.

"We are?" Ash asked

' _They are?'_ May thought _'Oh wait duh it's me'._

"Yes we are." Brock said.

"Oh well make sure you guys stop by before you leave Cerulean!" Misty said.

The two boys nodded as they turned around and excited the gym. May soon followed as she didn't know what Brock's plan was. As they got to the Pokemon center Brock stopped and spoke "Ash you go in and get us a table I'll be there in a second."

"Ok Brock but don't flirt with any girls Crogunk is tired enough from the park." Ash said as he walked inside.

May soon arrived at the Pokemon center and when she saw Brock walked up to him. "Pretty incredible battle huh?" He asked the brunette.

"Yea Ash has gotten a lot better!" May replied.

"Yep. Anyway here's the plan, I'm gonna have Ash close his eyes and I'll give you a signal to come over ok?" Brock said.

May just nodded as Brock turned and entered he Pokemon center. "Well Glaceon are you ready to see Ash and your boyfriend again?" May teased.

"Glaceon!" The ice fox shouted back.

"You know why I got mad at Misty Glaceon, she was all over my Ashy! And there I go calling him my Ashy again." May replied.

She then saw Brock wave at her and pointed to a Ash with eyes closed. May stood proudly and walked in and to the table. When she arrived Brock spoke "So Ash are you ready for your suprise?"

"Yep as ready as ever." Ash replied.

"Hello Ash." May said calmly.

Ash opened his eyes as his jaw hit the floor. The only word he could get out was "May"

(CHAPTER END)

And we have touchdown! Sorta don't worry they will be a couple soon. But they know each other is here now! And who's this stranger with the red eyes! Honest question how did I do on the battle? Please give any feedback. R&R and I'll see you all in chapter 5!

Ash's Team-

Pikachu

Sceptile

Gabite

Snivy

Scyther

Brock's Team-

Steelix

Marshtomp

Crogunk

Sudowoodo


	5. Chapter 5

With You By My Side

Ages:

Ash-15

May-15

Brock-24

Hope you guys are ready! Thanks for all the amazing support and keep it going. Now to chapter 5!

Chapter 5

 _("So Ash are you ready for your surprise?"_

 _"Yep as ready as ever." Ash replied._

 _"Hello Ash." May said calmly._

 _Ash opened his eyes as his jaw hit the floor. The only word he could get out was "May")_

May blushed a little at Ash's response. "You did great in your battle earlier Ash." She said.

"Oh you saw that? It wasn't anything special." Ash said with a light blush appearing.

"Your kidding me right? You were great! That metal jet combo with Scyther was great and Sceptile was so strong!" May exclaimed with excitement.

"Well if you say so. Anyway what are you doing here? Not that I don't mind seeing you I mean." Ash said quickly trying to fix a mistake.

"Oh well Bro-" May started before she was interrupted.

"She ran into me when we were running to the gym." Brock said.

"Oh" Ash started when he heard a loud bang and saw Pikachu picking fights for ketchup. "Excuse me for a second before Pikachu gets us kicked out." He finished as he got up and walked to Pikachu.

May then turned to Brock and gave him a angry glare. "Sorry but he doesn't know I called you." Brock said.

"Why shouldn't we tell him?" May asked.

"He's confused enough as it is May. If he knows I called you here he might get the wrong idea." Brock said.

"And how might he get the wrong idea?" May asked.

"I don't know he just might think we're setting him up for something bad. You know how Ash is when it comes to this stuff." Brock replied.

"Ugh fine! But what should I do?" May said.

"That's easy come with us on our journey! We're both traveling through Kanto and you guys can get together as we go." Brock exclaimed his plan.

Just as Brock finished talking Ash walked back over with a tired Pikachu. Before any words could be spoken Pikachu was tackled to the ground by a bright blue blur.

"Glaceon!" The ice fox exclaimed with joy from being reunited with her mate.

"Pikachu!" The yellow mouse said with the same excitement.

"Looks like those two are happy to see each other." Ash said.

His response was answered when Glaceon gave Pikachu a lick on the cheek. To which the mouse blushed brightly, causing Glaceon to giggle.

Ash watched with wide eyes to the scene before him. _'Are those two together? What does that mean about me and May then?'_

The show of affection between the two Pokemon was ignored by the other two humans as they knew what was going on. "So Ash what would you say to May traveling with us again?" Brock asked.

"Of course she can!" Ash said with excitement.

May blushed a little at the boys excitement. _'Eager I see. He really does like me'_ she thought. "Well then guys what are we waiting for!" She said out loud.

"Um May it's night." Brock said flatly.

"Oh um right." May said with a sweat-drop. "Well mind if I sleep with you guys I only rented my room for a night?"

"Of course you can May. It's room 12 down on the right. You can have my bed." Ash said.

"Aww that's sweet of you Ash." May replied.

 _'Maybe I should tease him a little, he's going to have to get use to it'_ she thought, a devious smile growing on her face. She proceeded to walk past Ash to the room giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Ash stood there in silence and disbelief. Ash looked like a frozen statue void of movement. Brock rolled his eyes and looked over at his friend. "Um Brock does that mean what I think it does?" Ash asked.

"I don't know Ash you need to be the one that finds out." Brock started "You know the night is young, you could ask May out on a date for the night?"

"But we already ate Brock." Ash replied.

Brock face palmed. "There's more then food on dates Ash and maybe _she_ hasn't ate yet." He said.

"Ok um I'll go ask her now. Mind watching Pikachu for the night?" Ash asked.

"No problem. I'm sure he and Glaceon will keep each other company." Brock said.

Ash turned and walked towards the room. He stood at the door for a second holding his terricota ribbon in his pocket. _'You can do this Ash. You know you can'_ When he went inside he saw May unpacking on her new bed. "Oh hi Ash." She said cheerfully.

"Hey May. I actually have something to ask you?" Ash said nervously.

"And what would that be Ash?" May replied sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Um s-so I was wondering if maybe tonight you would want to go out? You know j-just you and me. Get some food or something." Ash said shyly, blushing as he asked.

"Hmm well I'm a little busy but I think I can squeeze you in." May teased and gave Ash a wink.

"Ok thats great! I'll um meet you in the cafe!" Ash said and walked out of the room, allowing May to prepare.

After the door closed May jumped into the air with excitement. Her heart had just skipped a beat after hearing Ash. "Yes, yes, yes! Ash Ketchum just asked me out!" She yelled in excitement. "I have to look amazing! He might confess tonight. And if he doesn't Arceus knows I will!"

May quickly patted down her clothes to make sure they were all nice and clean. She knew how Ash loved her red outfit and how it hugged her body, she wasn't blind to the looks he always gave her. She looked into the mirror and applied a little makeup to brighten her face.

Five minutes later May walked into the cafe to see Brock and Ash sitting with Glaceon and Pikachu. Ash's eyes went wide as he saw May walking toward him. She looked enchanting, her clothes hugged her just right. Her face was like looking at a sunrise, radiating and welcoming.

When she got close Ash stood up to meet her. "May you look...absolutely b-beautiful. He said still nervous.

This caused the brunette to giggle.

"Thank you Ash you look handsome as well. Ready to go?" May asked.

Ash just nodded as the two friends turned and walked to the door. "Have fun you two and make sure you use protection!" Brock yelled as they left.

Both of them blushed as May turned around and shot Brock another angry glare. Brock just chuckled and waved them off. Ash and May walked down the streets of Cerulean in silence before Ash spoke up. "So May, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know I'm a little hungry but don't want a full dinner." She replied.

"Well the park has some food stands and it's really beautiful." Ash said.

"Ok sure. I didn't get to see the park anyway cause someone had to have a battle." May teased the trainer.

"Haha sorry I wanted to get my badge quickly." Ash replied with a chuckle.

"I'll remember that whenever I have contests to participate in." May said with a wink.

"Knowing you May I'm sure you always will." Ash said back.

The two walked to the park with a slow pace, neither was in a rush to get this night over with. They were with the person they cared about the most and after this night things would be different. _'She's so beautiful, everything she does, every slight quirk just makes my heart warm'_ Ash thought as they walked into the park. "So May what do you want to eat?" Ash asked.

"Hmmm how about some of that ice cream over there? I'll take a vanilla it's my favorite." May replied.

"Sure I'll go grab them!" Ash said and ran off to get the ice cream.

From the trees the red eyes were again watching the boy. _**'Hmm they were right, those two were meant to get together. He might not have known Ash but I'm sure he would be interested in this'**_

Ash soon returned to May with both cones. A vanilla for May and strawberry for Ash. "Ash I didn't know you liked Strawberry." May said.

"Well it wasn't always but one day it reminded me of someone and when I tried it I loved it." Ash replied.

"Oh and what did It remind you of?" May said with a smug look.

"Oh um well you might think it's silly." Ash said.

"Ash were best friends you can tell me anything." May said sweetly.

"Well it reminded me of you..." Ash said quietly.

"Oh Ash that's so sweet." May said with a blush forming

Ash just blushed as the duo moved towards a bench in the park. They proceeded to sit on the bench eating their ice creams. "So May how many ribbons do you have so far?" Ash asked.

"I have two. I actually just won one in Saffron a few days ago." May replied.

"That's great your almost there!" Ash said.

May smiled at the boy. ' _He was always so sweet and caring'_ she thought.

 _'I should tell her this is perfect'_ Ash thought 'I'm almost certain she feels the same way about me!'

"May I think I need to tell you something." Ash spoke.

"Yeah what is it?" May asked sweetly fluttering her eyelashes again.

"Well May I just wanted to say-" Ash started but was cut off by a loud boom.

The duo looked into the sky and saw a barrage of fireworks going off. "Oh look Ash. Their so beautiful." May said.

 _'Now or never'_ Ash thought.

"Not as beautiful as you May." Ash said quickly.

May turned to Ash with a surprised look. Did Ash Ketchum just flirt with her? She believed he liked her but to flirt. Wow, he wasn't so dense anymore. Before May could speak up Ash continued.

"And May what I was going to say is...I like you. I never realized it when we traveled besides some jealousy whenever you were around Drew but I didn't think much of it. When we separated I felt something new. I missed you and I wanted to be with you. Just hold you in my arms and travel the world with you. I barely made it through Unova and now I'm hoping with all my heart that you feel the same way about-"

Ash was cut off as a soft pair of lips crashed into his. His eyes shot open as he saw the brunette next to him kissing him. He could taste the sweet taste of vanilla on her lips as May was tasting the strawberry from Ash's. Ash soon relaxed and accepted the kiss and returned it with passion. After a minute that felt like hours the two separated. "Wow." Was all Ash could get out at first. "Does that mean?"

"Yes Ash I like you to, I have for awhile." May said with a smile.

"Awhile? I thought you liked Drew?" Ash asked.

"That cocky and ignorant bush? I never had feelings for him, just you Ash." May said with pride.

"Oh. Sorry I didn't realize that sooner." Ash said back feeling embarrassed.

May laid her head on Ash's shoulder. Snuggling close to the boy. "It's ok. What's important now is that we are together."

"Like boyfriend and girlfriend?" Ash asked with a smile.

"Yes Ash, boyfriend and girlfriend." May responded with a giggle.

Ash turned to look at the brunette leaning on his shoulder. She was truly beautiful. Everything about her from the smile on her face to the ocean blue of her eyes. And now she was his, and he was hers. It was perfect, the perfect moment for the perfect couple. "So May anything else you want to do on our date?" Ash asked.

May opened her eyes and stared up at the boy. "Yes one more thing." She said.

"And what's that?" Ash said back.

"This" May said as she grabbed the boy by his shirt collar and kissed him. This time Ash immediately returned the kiss. The two could still taste the lingering ice creams from each others lips. The kiss was broken after Ash felt tears falling down his cheeks but they weren't his. "May what's wrong? Are you upset." The boy asked worried.

May just shook her head and wiped her eyes a little. "No silly! I'm just so happy." May exclaimed.

Ash just smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks. "Well either way you shouldn't cry. Your to pretty to be crying."

May lunged herself into the boys arms wanting to feel his embrace. Ash quickly wrapped his arms around the girl and felt her snuggle into his chest. "May don't you think this would be better at the center?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah your right and I'm sure Brock will get a kick out of it." May said with a small giggle.

The two then stood up and walked hand in hand out of the park back to the Pokemon center. As they left the red eyes soon started to follow them staying out of site. _ **'Well that part has been complete. Time to begin with the next phase. Ash better be ready for what is to come'**_

The newly formed couple walked into the Pokemon center still hand in hand. They looked around and noticed Brock was not in the cafe. And since their was no sign of Crogunk they headed to the room to see their friend. "Oh hey guys how was your date?" Brock teased them.

"Oh it was just fine Brock." May said as she turned and gave Ash a peck on the lips.

Brock looked at the two in shock, he soon became frozen in place. A white light then broke out in the room as Crogunk now stood next to Brock. "Cro...Gunk." The poison frog said as he gave Brock a poison jab to the side, causing Brock to fall to the floor.

"Thanks Crogunk." Brock said as he got off the floor. "I was just a little surprised you guys got together so early. I thought I would have a girlfriend first." Brock said as he stared anime crying.

"Oh cheer up Brock, what would Lucy think?" May said with a smile. Only she knew about how Lucy liked Brock.

"Why mention Lucy?" Ash asked confused.

"Oh no reason." Brock said as he shot out of the bed trying to cover up the situation. "And I'm happy for you guys. Just don't have sex while Im in the room."

"Brock!" The new couple yelled in unison.

"I'm just messing with you guys jeez." Brock said.

Ash and May looked at each other sharing a knowing look. They both nodded their head in agreement and stared at Brock with devious smiles. Before he knew it Brock was outside the door with a pillow and blanket. He walked down the hallway grumbling "One joke and now I have to sleep in the cafe...great."

"Haha that was great! The perfect end to a perfect night." Ash said blushing, now in his night clothes.

"Aww Ash, your so sweet." May said sweetly, also in her night clothes.

Ash just blushed brighter which erupted a giggle from May. He soon began to setup in Brock's bed now that he wouldn't need it. He then felt a force grab his arm and pull him away. He turned his head to see his new brunette girlfriend doing the pulling. "Um May I was going to sleep?" Ash said confused.

"Not over there you are mister. You made me wait years for this so we're sharing a bed tonight." May said confidently.

"But-" Ash started.

"No buts Ash Ketchum. Or no kisses your choice." The brunette said.

Ash quickly went quiet, knowing that the kisses were a new and amazing experience he was having. "Good boy." May said as she pushed him on to the bed.

She quickly laid down next to him and pulled the blanket over the pair. Ash laid with his back to May, too inexperienced to know what to do. May quickly saw this and decided to help/tease him. "Oh Ashy I'm a little cold." She teased.

Ash felt a warm feeling run up his spine as he heard the nickname Ashy. Then the whole sentence processed in his head. The trainer quickly turned to face May and took her in his arms. She quickly snuggled into his chest and smiled. _'I love that smile so much. It always brightens my day'_ Ash thought.

"Thanks for warming me up Ashy." May said.

Ash just held the girl tighter and spoke "I'll always protect you May."

This brought a smile to the brunettes face as she drifted into sleep. Minutes later her new boyfriend soon joined her in dream world. Glaceon and Pikachu who had been watching the scene from the other bed, ran over to the couple and curled up together at the end of the bed. With Glaceon giving her mate one last lick on the cheek, before the two Pokemon feel asleep.

The next morning the pairs awoke to a knocking on the door. "Come on Ash we gotta get moving and we have to see Misty before we leave!"

May stood up in the bed, breaking out of the boys grip. "Ash why do we have to go see Misty?" May asked with a touch of anger in her voice.

"Umm she just wanted to see us before we go?" The trainer responded confused.

"Well she better not try anything like yesterday." May said while hugging Ash. "Your my Ashy now." She finished whiling kissing the boys cheek.

"Aww shucks May." Ash responded with a bright blush. "Wait what was Misty trying?"

"We will talk about that later." May said with a wink.

"Ok you two stop flirting and get ready! We don't want Misty mad at us!" Brock yelled through the door.

An hour later the group arrived at the gym. May and Ash hand in hand, with Glaceon and Pikachu walking side by side. Then a very happy Misty ran out of the gym. "Ash!" She screamed embracing the trainer in a hug.

May's eyes lit on fire again. _'She has three seconds to get off my Ashy before I rip her off'_ The girl thought.

"Um Misty can you please get off me?" Ash asked.

"Oh sorry." Misty said as she let go of the trainer and stood up.

 _'Good boy'_ May thought. "Oh hi May I didn't see you there!" Misty said.

"Oh yep I'm here. Hi to you too." May said with fake sweetness.

"What are you doing here?" Misty asked.

"Oh you know contests and other things." May replied as she grabbed Ash's arm.

Misty looked at the scene in front of her with confusion and anger before Ash spoke up. "Oh sorry I forgot to say. May and I are dating!" Ash said with excitement as he pulled he brunette closer, his right arm now around her waist.

"Yep he's _My_ Ashy." May said empathizing the my and giving Ash a peck on the lips.

Anger rose through Misty as she grabbed May by the arm. "Come with me we need to have a little talk."

When the two girls walked into the gym Ash looked over to Brock. "Um Misty isn't going to kill my new girlfriend is she?"

Brock looked at him with a straight face "To soon to tell." Was his reply.

Inside the gym Misty let go off May and turned to her. "So Ash likes you?" She asked.

"Yes and I love him very much." May replied being honest with her feelings.

Misty looked over the girl. "I don't see it." She said.

"Wow rude much?" May replied.

"However I've never seen Ash this happy so for now..I'll allow it." Misty then leaned in close to May "But I swear to Arceus If you hurt him you will wish you never met him."

May looked at the girl scared and a nod was the only response she could give. The two then stepped back outside and May quickly ran to Ash's side. "Well Misty it was nice to see you again. We will stay in touch I swear." Ash said.

 _'That's what you think'_ May thought.

"I will believe it when I see it Ash. And Brock it was nice seeing you again." Misty replied.

"Likewise." Brock responded.

The group then turned and walked away towards route 5 which would take them to Saffron. "You ready May? Our new journey starts right now." Ash asked.

"Of course Ash, your here by my side." The brunette replied with a smile.

"Good, then to Saffron we go!"

(CHAPTER END)

Yay! They are together now. I was debating it but I reasoned since the point is to see their relationship grow it was good to get this done early. But feedback is of course accepted. I promise more action in the coming chapters. Till then R&R!

Ash's Team-

Pikachu

Sceptile

Gabite

Snivy

Scyther

May's Team-

Glaceon

Blaziken

Beautifly

TBA

TBA

Brock's Team-

Steelix

Marshtomp

Crogunk

Sudowoodo


	6. Chapter 6

With You By My Side

Ages:

Ash-15

May-15

Brock-24

Welcome back! Who's ready to see Ash and Mays first whole chapter as a couple! I am, so let's see what happens!

Chapter 6

We rejoin our heroes as they are traveling to Saffron city for Ash's third gym battle. It was a rather cloudy day with a slight breeze. In the distance a large pack of dark clouds were forming. This went unnoticed by the group however as they seemed to not know exactly where they were going.

"Brock are you sure we're going the right way?" May asked the wind softly blowing her hair back as she walked.

"May you walked this route before and it's kinda one way so I don't see how we could not be." Brock responded.

"Well Brock you have a tendency to get us lost when we shouldn't." May retorted.

"Whatever." Brock grumbled and looked back at the map.

May then turned to the boy next to her. His messy raven hair half contained by a hat, the other half seeping out being exposed to the air. A yellow mouse sat on the boys opposite shoulder. This boy was none other then her new boyfriend Ash Ketchum. She couldn't be happier right now. Traveling with the love of her life and them actual being romantic together or as romantic as Ash could be. Then a thought of her future popped into her head. _'Oh god what will mom and dad think?'_ She thought _'Well guess we will cross that bridge when we get there. Just need to make sure dad doesn't kill Ash'_

The boy then turned his head to see his new girlfriend staring at him, and her long time partner Glaceon walking beside her. He flashed his signature smile at May and she quickly became red and looked down. _'I love that she tries to hide her blush'_ Ash thought.

"So Ashy what's the gym like in Saffron?" May asked still looking down concealing the blush.

"It's a psychic gym run by the gym leader Sabrina. Last time we met her she was under control by this evil doll and my haunter helped her out." Ash replied recalling the memory from long ago.

"Wow you really do help everyone." May said finally looking up from the ground.

"Well it's just who I am." Ash said back flashing a smile her way.

May then looked over to her boyfriend and cupped his cheek. "I know that Ash and I wouldn't have it any other way." She said and gave Ash a quick peck on the lips.

"Aww May, how did I get so lucky?" Ash asked with a blush forming.

This caused May to giggle before she spoke "Not luck Ashy. You earned it."

Ash was about to asked what she meant by this when the breeder leading the group down the route soon began to sweat-drop and spoke "Are you guys done flirting or are you trying to make me sick?"

"Oh come on Brock I thought you would be happy for your apprentice?" Ash asked with a laugh.

"I am Ash just maybe I should separate you two when I'm around." Brock teased, then realized it wouldn't be a bad idea.

May quickly wrapped her arms around the trainers body. "Don't you dare separate me from my Ashy!" She exclaimed.

"Your Ashy huh?" Ash teased looking at his girlfriend hugging him, making a mental note to bring up what she meant by he earned her.

May quickly blushed at his response. Then returned to her serious voice. "Of course! Your my Ashy and I'm your _" May said arching a eyebrow waiting for Ash to finish her sentence.

"Girlfriend?" Ash said more like a question.

May sweat dropped at her boyfriends response. "Well we will work on that. Your still a little dense about flirting."

"Hey I'm not that bad." Ash said back, trying to hide his inexperience.

May didn't get time to respond as the group heard a loud boom. They looked up into the sky to see dark clouds. Water droplets soon began to fall on the group. Then in the blink of a eye it started to pour on them.

"Come on guys lets get some cover under that tree!" Brock said while pointing at the tree.

As the group ran Ash grabbed Sceptile's pokeball and threw him out. The large reptile soon followed the group confused why he was brought out. When they were all under the tree Ash spoke "Sceptile could you use a frenzy plant to build us a shelter?"

The Pokemon replied with a nod. "Sceptile!" It exclaimed as it slammed it's arm and legs into the ground, causing a house of roots to from around the group.

"Thanks Sceptile." Ash said as he returned the grass type to his ball and sat down. "So looks like we're gonna be here for a little."

"Is that really so bad?" May asked playfully as she snuggled up to her boyfriend.

"Think..I'm...gonna...be...sick." Brock said looking away.

"Oh sheesh Brock I won't flirt with Ash right now ok?" May said sitting up straight.

The breeder turned around and sat down with the two. His "sickness" now mysteriously gone. "You know I do most of that out of jeoulousy right?" The breeder said.

"You jeoulous of me Brock? I never thought I'd see the day." Ash said with laughing, soon followed by his two friends.

From outside the root house a couple of trees away the red eyes watched. _**'When will it be time to activate the next part of the plan?'**_

A voice then answered the red eyes _'Soon my old friend, we must not interfere until the time is right'._

 ** _'I know but-'_** ****The red eyes started.

 _'No buts, the time will come. It's been this long you can wait a little longer'._ The voice answered back.

 _ **'As you wish old friend'**_ the red eyes said and laid against the tree.

Back inside the house of roots the group was discussing how Ash would battle Sabrina. "Well I think I'll use Pikachu, Snivy and Gabite. They will have the best chance against Sabrina."

"Sounds like a solid strategy Ash. And that reminds me May, have you caught any new Pokemon since we've seen you?" Brock said.

"Why don't you see for yourself. Come on out you two!" May exclaimed as she threw two pokeballs into the air.

"Altaria!" The dragon and flying type exclaimed as it spreads its wing.

"Drifblim!" The ghost and flying type said as it twirled around, letting it's string ends spin trough the air.

"Wow a Drifblim and Altaria. They look really strong May." Ash said looking over the two Pokemon in front of him.

"Yep they are and you two actually know this Altaria." May said back with a giggle.

"We do...oh is this that Swablu you saved May?" Brock asked.

"Alataria!" The dragon Pokemon replied while nodding.

"Wow May that's so cool!" Ash said.

"Thanks Ashy." May said whiling giving the trainer a kiss on the cheek.

"Ugh I'll let that one go." Brock said looking away from the scene of affection.

"Don't worry Brock you'll find your first girlfriend someday." May teased the older companion.

"Yea i know...hey wait first! I've had girlfriends before you know!" Brock said trying to defend himself.

"Oh sure Brock we totally believe you, right May?" Ash said sarcastically then looked to his girlfriend.

May couldn't respond though. She was frozen in fear, shaking in her shoes. Ash waved a hand in front of her face. "Hey May you in there?" He asked.

May couldn't speak, as if her voice was dried up and gone. She slowly moved her hand and pointed to something at the edge of the root house. "G-g-ghost!" She finally exclaimed.

The two boys then turned around to see a floating skull. "Ahhhhh!" They both yelled and jumped into each other's arm.

"M-my h-heros." May stuttered out putting Altaria between her and the ghost.

"Duskull." The floating skull spoke.

The two boys then stopped shaking in each other's arms. "Wait I know that sound. That's a duskull, but what's is doing in Kanto?" Brock said.

Ash slowly moved over to the Pokemon. "Hey duskull are you okay? You lost or hurt?" The trainer asked.

"Skull." The pokemon replied weakly and fell to the ground.

"Oh no duskull." Ash said as he ran to the Pokemon. "Brock what's wrong with it?"

Brock looked over the Pokemon for a minute then spoke "It looks like just a simple case of exhaustion, but I don't know what brought it here or what it was running from."

"Well we still have to help it." Ash said as he took off his backpack and grabbed some berries from it. "Here

Duskull have some berries."

The skull Pokemon looked up at the trainer with both his eyes. He had not experienced such kindness from a human before. Duskull slowly took the berries from Ash and ate them.

May had slowly put Altaria down and fully observed the scene that took place before her. _'Ash is so caring to anyone he meets. He always tries to see the good in someone. Guess that's why I fell in love with him'_

Ash had seen May staring from the corner of his eye and walked over to her, Duskull in hand. "Hey May would you like to say hi to Duskull?" Ash said sitting next to his girlfriend.

"Sure Ash. Hi Duskull I'm Ash's girlfriend May." May said sweetly.

"Skull." The Pokemon said a little stronger then before.

"Those berries seem to be helping him Ash. I just wonder what he was running from?" Brock said.

A little ways off in the forest two people and a Pokemon were walking around in the rain. "How did you lose him stupid!" A women with long red hair said.

"Don't blame me Jessie, Meowth was suppose to watch him!" A short blue haired man replied.

"How did dis get put on me!" Meowth exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter which one of you did it! The point is we lost that Duskull we took all the way from Hoenn!" Jessie yelled at her two partners.

"Hey Jes what is that?" Meowth said pointing to the root house.

"I don't know, let's go check it out!" Jessie replied.

The trio then crept forward to the back of the root house behind the tree. They pressed their ears against the House trying to hear anything that might be inside. "Dus Duskull."

"Wow Duskull you sound better already!" Ash said happy the wild Pokemon felt better.

"Yay what luck!" May exclaimed.

"Those berries certainly worked the trick." Brock chimed in.

The rocket trio jumped back from the house and regrouped behind the tree. "It's da twerps!" Meowth said.

"But didn't main twerp give up on journeying. We haven't seen him in months?" James said.

"Does it really matter? We have the element of surprise. We can get both Pikachu and Duskull!" Jessie exclaimed.

Back in the root house the group listened as the rain begin to slow down to a light drizzle. "Do you guys think we should try to continue to Saffron?" Ash asked.

"Why not the rain seems to be slower and my hair is already wet." May said waving her hand through her hair.

"But May your hair looks pretty when it's wet." Ash said causing the girl to blush.

"Arceus will I have to deal with this all to Saffron and all the other cities?" Brock asked.

"Duskull?" The ghost Pokemon asked looking confused.

"Hmm? Oh sorry Duskull we were on our way to Saffron City when we ran into you." Ash replied flashing the Pokemon and smile and ignoring the question brought up by Brock.

Duskull looked at the trainer smiling at him. He had not known him when he stumbled into the root house. And when Duskull collapsed this trainer gave his time and food to help him. The ghost Pokemon knew what he wanted to do. "Duskull." The Pokemon said as he pointed to one of Ash's empty pokeballs. Ash looked at the Pokemon confused at what he was trying to say before his friends spoke up.

"Well Ash it looks like Duskull wants you to catch him." Brock said.

May giggled then spoke "Not surprising you did just take care of it, when you didn't even know it."

"Are you sure Duskull?" Ash asked wanting to make sure the Pokemon knew what this meant.

The skull Pokemon replied with a nod. Ash smiled and went to grab a pokeball when...boom! The side of the root house exploded and two vines had grabbed Pikachu and Duskull. "What is this!" Ash yelled.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"Team Rocket!" The three heroes said in unison.

"Hey you didn't let us finish our motto!" James yelled.

"It doesn't matter James we got what we came here for." Jessie said, motioning to the two Pokemon wrapped up in Carnivines vines.

"Pikapi!" 

"Duskull!"

"You let them go Team Rocket!" Ash said with anger.

"Why don't you make us twerp. That right you can't you couldn't even beat that Unova-twerp." Meowth said bringing up Ash's painful memory.

"Don't you dare bring that up! Go Scyther!" Ash said releasing the bug Pokemon the anger rising in his voice and a blue light flickering in his eyes.

 _'I've never seen Ash get that mad and what did Team rocket mean when when they said Ash couldn't be the Unova-twerp. Focus May he needs your help'_ "You help too Altaria and Drifblim!" May said motioning for the two to step up.

"Let's go Marshtomp!" Brock said releasing the water type.

"Well if that's how you wanna play it. Serviper, Yanmega battle time!" Jessie said calling out her two Pokemon.

"Meowth you and Cacnea help to!" James said calling out the cactus Pokemon.

"May you take Jessie, Brock and I will handle James and Meowth." Ash said the anger still lingering in his voice.

May nodded and called out her attacks. "Altaria use dragon breath on Yanmega! Drifblim physic on Serviper!"

"Yanmega dodge and show that show off a bug bite! Serviper pop that overinflated ballon with a poison tail!" Jessie countered.

Altaria launched her head back and shot a blue fire beam at Yanmega. Who avoided some of the attack getting clipped on his right side. Yanmega then charged forward and hit Altaria with a bug bite sending it backwards a little. Serviper's posian tail was completely stopped as Drifblim picked up the snake Pokemon with physic and launched it into a nearby tree.

"Viper!" The snake hissed in pain.

"Ugh you twerp! Yanmega go for a sonicboom! Serviper use bite!" Jessie yelled out with anger!

May quickly came up with a counter for the moves. "Drifblim ride the sonicboom for Alraria and head butt that Yanmega! Altaria wing attack Serviper when it goes by!"

Drifblim dashed over to the sonicboom and hovered over it using the speed from it to circle around a tree and come flying back at Yanmega. "Now SonicTackle!" May shouted.

Drifblim rammed into the bug type at incredible speed, sending it flying back into a tree. When Jessie looked over at her Pokemon it's eyes were replaced with swirls. Serviper continued its bite charging for Altaria. When the snake got close Alatria brought one of her wings back and slammed it into Serviper launching the Pokemon back to Jessie. Serviper could barely stand after the attack. "Yanmega return." Jessie said as she looked over to see how her teammates were doing.

"Scyther wrap this up with X-scissor!"

"Marshtomp mud shot!"

Scyther sent a flying X at Meowth knocking the Pokemon back into Carnivine, freeing Pikachu and Duskull. Now free the two quickly ran to Ash side. Cacnea was blasted with mud and knocked unconscious.

"Um Jessie I think it's time we made our retreat." A worried James said.

"Oh no your not. Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled the anger returning to his voice.

Pikachuuuu!" The mouse yelled sending a jolt of lighting at the rocket trio and Pokemon, blasting them into the air.

"Why do we always have to find the twerp!" Jessie said.

"Maybe next time we stay away from his home region." James said.

"Tats a good lesson for next time." Meowth said.

"Team Rockets blasting off again!" The three said in unison.

Ash stood there for a second a blue aura surrounding his body. No one spoke as the rain trickled down trees and the bodies of our heroes. A few minutes went by before Ash turned around and seemed to be himself again.

"Good job guys you were great!" Ash credited all the Pokemon his attitude completely different.

"Well they do have the best trainers." May said petting Altaria and Drifblim trying to ignore Ash's mood change.

"Come on May now your starting to sound like Ash." Brock said.

May just looked at the breeder and giggled "Is it really that bad I take after my boyfriend?" Brock just rolled his eyes and recalled Marshtomp.

"So where were we Duskull?" Ash said as he recalled Scyther.

"Duskull!" The Pokemon exclaimed holding up a empty pokeball.

"Wow your a sneaky one. You'll make a great addition to the team!" Ash said, intrigued with the sneakiness of his new friend.

Duskull just threw the ball into the air and let it land on him. He was quickly sucked into the ball as the ball fell to the ground. No shaking required as Duskull was instantly captured, showing no resistance, no doubt. Ash picked up the pokeball and attacked it to his belt. "Well guys should we continue to Saffron?" Ash asked looking at his traveling companions.

"Yep I think walking is the best right now." May said recalling Altaria and Drifblim.

Glaceon walked over to Pikachu to make sure her mate was ok. "Glaceon?" The ice fox asked rubbing her cheek against Pikachu's.

"Pika." The mouse replied giving a thumbs up and glad to feel his mates touch again. Glaceon the turned her face to the mouse and gave him a lick to the cheek. Pikachu just squeaked with delight and fell over, causing Glaceon to roll her eyes.

"Looks like Pikachu is as new at this as I am." Ash said bending down to pick up the yellow mouse.

"You guys are getting better Ashy." May said with a wink.

"I'm seriously gonna throw up soon." Brock said looking a little green.

"You know Brock we can always make you just sleep out of the room every time?" May asked.

"Come on you two were just having a little fun." Ash said trying to ease the tension in the air.

"Fine." Brock and May said in unison.

"Good." Ash started taking his girlfriend hand, causing her to blush. "Now let's go."

'I can't let my emotions get the best of me like that. I don't want anyone to know what really happened, especially May' Ash thought.

'Why did what Team rocket say cause Ash to break down like that? I need to find out why and I might need a little help' May thought.

With that the friends continued down the road to Saffron, the sun slowly coming out of the clouds and and begging to descend closer to the horizon. Signaling that night would soon be upon the group.

(Chapter End)

Oooooh Ash's hard past is coming up and it looks like team rocket knows about it. Will May figure it out? Will Ash let her? Who was the red eyes talking to and what's their plan? Find out in the next chapters of With You By My Side. Please R&R (I wasn't overjoyed about this chapter but also thought it wasn't terrible. Promise next ones will be better)

Ash's Team-

Pikachu

Sceptile

Gabite

Snivy

Scyther

Duskull

May's Team-

Glaceon

Blaziken

Beautifly

Altaria

Drifblim

Brock's Team-

Steelix

Marshtomp

Crogunk

Sudowoodo


	7. Chapter 7

With You By My Side

Ages:

Ash-15

May-15

Brock-24

Hey guys welcome to a new chapter! I'm ready to write and I'm excited as the story will be getting more and more exciting and advanceshippy! Get ready for old friends and rivals to appear! Now read!

Chapter 7

As our heroes continued walking down the route to Saffron the horizon around them was colored in a orange flare, signaling that the sun was going down for the night. The wind began to pick up shaking the trees lined up on either side of the path. The storm may have been gone but everything was still wet from the downpour. Ash standing side by side with May, their fingers intertwined, noticed that the girl began to shiver, the wind causing chills to run up her body.

"Brock how far are we from Saffron?" Ash asked looking from his girlfriend to the tall breeder.

"Probably about another four or five hours to go." Brock replied looking at the map.

Ash looked from Brock to the shivering brunette on his other side. "Well let's stop here for the night, get some rest then continue in the morning." Ash said making the decision mainly for his girlfriend.

May then looked at her boyfriend confused "Why Ash? We're not that far, let's keep going."

"No it's better we get some rest for the night and continue in the morning." Ash said hoping to convince May to setup camp for the night.

May just nodded as the group began to setup the camp. May rolled out the three sleeping bags while Ash went searching for firewood for the night. Brock started cooking dinner as the smell of his delicious cooking flew threw the air and into the noses of May, Glaceon and Pikachu. Who's mouths all started to water at the smell.

By the time Brock was finished cooking Ash had returned to the camp with firewood in hand. The three then proceeded to sit down to eat around the campfire. Brock, before touching his soup stood up and offered to feed the Pokemon for everyone. May decided to take this time to ask Ash something that's been on her mind since setting up camp. "Ash why did you want to setup camp tonight? We could of made it to Saffron and you usually want to get to your gyms fast."

Ash looked at the ground for a little before looking up at May and speaking "Well I saw you were cold and shivering so I wanted you to be warm tonight." The boy stated a blush appearing on his face.

Ash was quickly tackled to the floor dropping his soup in the process. He looked up to see May snuggling her face into his chest. "May what was that for?" The trainer asked confused.

"Well Ashy, that was to keep me warm." She started with a giggle "This though is for setting up camp just to make me warm." With that May looked up and pulled the boy into a kiss. They could taste the soup on each other's lips. May instantly warmed up feeling her lovers lips on hers. The two stayed like this for a couple minutes before a voice broke them apart.

"Well do you two want some alone time?" Brock asked arriving back from feeding the Pokemon. The group of Pokemon also looked on to the sight before them. All sharing knowing looks except Pikachu. Who turned to see his mate Glaceon rubbing against him, to which Piakchu responded by cuddling up with her.

May and Ash just blushed and slowly got up and sat back down around the campfire shoulder to shoulder. "So that's a no?" Brock asked continuing with the teasing.

"Oh Brock don't worry Ash and I will have plenty of alone time later." May said with a wink towards Ash, deciding to tease him.

Ash's eyes went wide as he heard the statement leave Mays mouth. "What is that supposed to mean?" He asked with a gulp.

"You'll see Ashy." May said keeping the tease up.

Hidden against the trees who else but the red eyes continued his watch of the group. ** _'Sometimes I do wonder if he really is the right one'_**

The voice soon spoke out of the air to the red eyes _'You were there that day my friend, you know more then I do, he is'_

 ** _'I know, his actions that day proved that. Though sometimes his personality causes doubts_** ' The red eyes replied to the voice.

 _'No one person is the same as another. Don't worry the time to reveal is soon. And he will be in for a surprise'_ the voice finished and disappeared from the air.

The red eyes surveyed the scene in front of him and smiled. The voice was right, he was the one. The red eyes soon closed shut and said one final thought _**'Soon, very soon'**_

Back at the camp even with the fire and being next to her boyfriend, Ash could still see that May was shivering. He got up much to May's dismay and stood behind her. Before she could turn around though Ash had taken off his sweater and wrapped it around her. May blushed at the kindness of Ash and warmed up in the sweater. Ash then sat back down next to her taking her hand in his. _'He really is getting better'_ May thought "Thank you Ash." May whispered as she leaned over and gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

"Well I wouldn't be a good boyfriend letting your freeze would I? I know I'm dense but not that dense." Ash said with a laugh.

 _'Oh really lets test that'_ May thought with a mischievous smile. "Oh Ashy would you mind sleeping with me tonight?"

Ash's eyes went wide and he stiffened as he heard the question proposed to him. "Well um...I would hate to be bother." He nervously squeaked out.

"Oh it would be no trouble really." May replied sweetly giving Ash a small pair of puppy dog eyes.

"Well um okay I guess." Ash started at a normal volume then leaned in to whisper to May. "We're not gonna do that, right?"

"Only if you want to." May said with a wink and a giggle.

Ash fell over and off the log upon hearing May's statement. After checking to make sure Ash was alright and recalling all he Pokemon, with the exception of Pikachu and Glaceon, the group changed into their night clothes. Brock laid down into his sleeping bag saying goodnight to the four awake group members. Ash then tried to sneak his way into his bag but was stopped by May's angelic voice. "Oh Ashy where do you think your going?"

Ash sighed in defeat and turned around. "On my way May." He replied as he slowly walked to the sleeping bag the couple would share.

Ash then slipped into the bag, that surprisingly was big enough for the two of them, and laid down facing May. He was met with a force of heat as the trainer found the position he was in very comfortable. "You know May what you said earlier "Oh it would be no trouble really" reminded me of the first time you said that, when we first started traveling together. It really wasn't any trouble it was great." Ash spoke sweetly letting some emotion out.

May blushed a deep red but it doomed disappeared as she thought of the conversation earlier with Ash.

"Ash? I'm sorry if I seemed a little bossy wth our relationship so far." May said looking guiltily at the trainer.

Ash responded to this by taking both May's hands and looking her in the eye. "It's ok May. I'm new at this so its sure been helpful." Ash finished while giving May a quick kiss.

May blushed and snuggled into her boyfriends arms feeling the safest she has ever been. The duo shared this silent goodnight and feel asleep. Brock who had not gone to bed yet and had observed the scene that took place had many thoughts running through his head. The most important one being _'Those two are going to change their lives for the better'._ The breeder then turned around and let sleep come to him.

Unknown to anyone in the group their was another watching the scene between Ash and May. A main wearing a pair of sunglasses, khaki shorts and a Hawaiian shirt watched from the side. He had been looking for Ash ever since hearing the aspiring trainer had begun his journeys again. But it seems like he has begun something else as well. "Oh boy Anabel is not going to be happy about this." He said quietly as he turned and walked away.

When morning came the first one to wake up was Brock. Who glanced over to the sleeping couple and decided to let them sleep while he makes breakfast. Shortly after he started cooking the noses of two in love Pokemon straightened into the air. The pair of Pikachu and Glaceon were cuddled together next to their masters during the night. However after smelling Brock's cooking soon scurried over to the breeder. "Hey you two." Brock said noticing the two Pokemon. "Would you mind waking up those two, breakfast is almost done."

Pikachu saluted the breeder and ran over to the sleeping couple. Observing the scene he realized a thundershock wouldn't be a option as May was in Ash's arms. "Pika pichu!" The yellow mouse said signaling for Glaceon to come over.

"Gla?" The ice fox replied looking at her mate.

"Pi pika Pikachu." The yellow mouse said pointing at the sleeping couple and explaining his plan.

Glaceon nodded in response and positioned herself. She then shot out a breeze of cold wind to awake the trainers. "Cold!" The two yelled together jumping out of the bag.

The two Pokemon burst out into laughter after the scene. Brock looking over soon joined in the laughter. "Haha very funny you two." May replied sarcastically.

"What was that for anyway?" Ash asked rubbing his eyes.

Brock then chimed in to defend the two Pokemon "I asked them to wake you guys, thought you would want to eat."

"Food!" The couple yelled in unison again.

"Yep just go get changed and it should be ready when your done." Brock replied looking back at his cooking.

Ash and May walked into separate parts of the forest and changed back into their day clothes. Ash during the process of changing thought he was being watched. Looking around he could see nothing until he stopped on a pair of red eyes. "Hey who's there?" He asked the red eyes.

The red eyes remained silent just staring at the boy. He then spoke, his voice low and dark ** _"it's been awhile. You have changed since I last saw you."_**

Ash stepped back after hearing this unknown voice. "Who are you?" He asked trying not to seem afraid.

 _ **"You will know soon."**_ The voice said then vanished. The red eyes being replaced by the green of the bushes.

 _'What or who was that?'_ Ash thought. _'It seemed to know me and the voice sounded familiar but I can't place it.'_

Ash decided to worry about this later and turned to walk back to the camp. Arriving back at camp he saw May and Brock already eating breakfast.

"Hey Ash what took you so long?" May asked turning to her boyfriend.

"Oh I just um...saw something that's all." Ash lied, then moved to sit down next to May.

"Oh what was it?" May asked as she prepared a plate of food for Ash.

"I didn't get a close look at it." The trainer replied quickly wanting this topic to end.

May sensed his discomfort and ended the conversation. The group sat around eating breakfast and talking. After they cleaned from breakfast and packed everything up, the group continued on to Saffron.

A few hours later the group was at the entrance to Saffron city. Ash soon took off towards the gym. "Ash wait up!" He heard his friends yell behind him.

He didn't stop though as he rounded the corner and continued on his path to the gym. _'There are the doors'_ he said mentally as he continued on just to crash into the doors. "What the..?" Ash muttered looking up to see a paper on the door. "Gym leader out. Come back later." It read.

"Ash are you ok?" May said running up to the boy on the ground.

"Hmm? Oh I'm fine just didn't expect there to be no gym leader." Ash replied with a chuckle.

May gasped hearing the words Ash said _'Did Ash miss his battle because he stopped for me last night?'_ May asked mentally.

Brock walked forward reading the paper on the door. "Well looks like we came here for nothing." The breeder said.

"How can a gym leader be out? Their job is to accept challenges." May whined in defense of her boyfriend.

"That maybe true but their is a silver lining kids." A voice said from behind the group.

The group turned around to see none other then Scott, head of the Kanto Battle Frontier. "Hey kids it's been awhile." Scott continued.

"Scott what are you doing here?" Ash asked surprised.

"Well when I heard that you were back I came looking for you, hoping you would accept my offer to be a frontier brain. But I see you have...other responsibilities." The man replied pulling down his glasses and winking.

"How did you know Ash and I are together?" May asked.

"I have my ways." The older man replied.

"Yeah that's not creepy at all." May said under her breath.

"Scott you said something about a silver lining, and what would that be?" Brock asked.

"Well you see Vermillion isn't that far from here so you could go there for a gym battle then work around to Celadon. I also heard that their will be a contest in Vermillion in a couple of days." Scott replied.

"That sounds great! I can get another badge and May can win another ribbon!" Ash shouted with excitement.

"Ash I'm not guaranteed to win the ribbon." May replied looking down.

"Are you kidding May? Your so good they should just give the ribbon to you now." Ash said raising his girlfriends confidence.

"Aww Ash. Remind me to thank you later." May said with a wink.

"Sorry to cut the romance short but shouldn't we start going?" Brock asked.

"Brock's right the sooner you guys start the better." Scott chimed in."

"Your not going anywhere yet Ketchum." Another voiced said to the group.

The four turned to see a purple haired boy a little younger then Ash.

"Paul? What are you doing here?" Ash asked more confused then ever.

Paul? Who's Paul?" May whispered to Brock.

"He's Ash's rival from Sinnoh. He started out heartless but now he's...better." Brock said with lake of a better word to describe Paul. The two then turned their attention back to the conversation between Paul and Ash.

"Isn't it obvious I'm entering the Kanto league as well. And since your here you owe be a battle!" Paul replied coldly.

Ash looked down to the ground. _'The last time I faced someone like Paul I broke down. I can't let that happen again.'_ Ash then started to laugh and looked up at Paul. "Ok Paul I accept. 4 on 4 sound good to you?"

"That's fine." Paul replied with the same coldness as before.

The group then all went behind the Pokemon Center to have the battle. Paul and Ash stood at opposite sites of the field, the wind blowing their hair back. Brock came to the side of the field to ref "This will be a four on four battle with no substitutions. Trainers call out your first Pokemon." He said.

"Ursaring stand by for battle." Paul said releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Gabite!" Ash exclaimed releasing the dragon type.

"Hmph. Ursaring use slash." Paul commanded.

"Gabite dodge and counter with dragon pulse." Ash yelled to his Pokemon.

Gabite was unfortunately unable to avoid the slash taking the attack and launching backwards. Then his head shot forward as the dragon released his dragon pulse. Hitting Ursaring and sending him back.

"Good job Gabite. Now use quick attack!" Ash commanded.

"Ursaring hyper beam." Paul replied calmly.

The bear Pokemon stood there charging as Gabite rushed at him. The dragon reached him just as hyper beam launched causing the two to both be caught in the explosion. When the dust cleared both Pokemon were unable to battle to the surprise of everyone. "Return!" Both trainers said recalling their Pokemon.

"Well Paul you certainly have gotten stronger." Ash yelled to his opponent.

"Hmm well I'm surprised your still able to attack after your break." Paul replied coldly.

May had to use all her control to not rage at Paul. _'How dare he insult Ash about things he knows nothing about!'_

"Torterra/Snivy Stand by for battle/Go get him!" Both trainers shouted.

"Torterra vs Snivy, begin!" Brock exclaimed.

(Chapter End)

Well there ya go! Scotts here and so is Paul. The red eyes makes contact with Ash but who is he?! I'm excited for the battle next chapter and then the trek to Vermillion begins. Make sure you fav, follow and reviews. Till next time -Rich

Ash's Team-

Pikachu

Sceptile

Gabite

Snivy

Scyther

Duskull

May's Team-

Glaceon

Blaziken

Beautifly

Altaria

Drifblim

Brock's Team-

Steelix

Marshtomp

Crogunk

Sudowoodo


	8. Chapter 8

With You By My Side

Ages:

Ash-15

May-15

Brock-24

Hey guys welcome back! Sorry about the lateness it's been a stressful week. Promise to get the next chapter out on time. So now lets finish the first battle between Ash and Paul. Has Paul really changed though?

Chapter 8

 _("Torterra/Snivy Stand by for battle/Go get him!" Both trainers shouted._

 _"Torterra vs Snivy, begin!" Brock exclaimed.)_

"Torterra __end this quickly with a leaf storm." Paul said nonchalantly.

"Snivy avoid the storm and use attract!" Ash countered glaring at his opponent.

Torterra __then summoned a mighty tornado of leaves that began charging torwards Snivy. Snivy used her vines to push herself out of the way only getting clipped by a few leaves. When she landed she sent out her attract as four hearts flew at Torterra, hitting the large grass type and making him fall in love with Snivy.

"Torterra snap out of it now!" Paul yelled starting to look worried.

"Snivy now use iron tail!" Ash said looking confident.

The small grass types tail soon shined in a silver glow as it raced towards Torterra. The larger grass type unable to move took the attack full on and was sent back landing just in front of Paul. "Come on Torterra, use a earthquake now!" Paul said getting frustrated with attract.

Torterra after getting hit by the iron tail snapped out of attracts power and began to stomp on he ground causing an earthquake on the battlefield. "Snivy quick launch yourself into the air with your vines." Ash said his face showing no emotion.

On the sidelines May looked confused at her boyfriend. "What's he trying to do Brock?" She asked.

"I don't know May, I haven't seen him battle in awhile not counting the past week." Brock replied.

"I may not know Ash as well as you two but he defiantly seems to have a trick up his sleeve." Scott said leaning in to take in the battle.

Snivy had now propelled herself into the air and was beginning to descend. "Foolish move Ketchum! Now Torterra solarbeam!" Paul said his calmness returning.

Paul and the trio on the sidelines looked to Ash for his move but saw him just standing there smiling. "Snivy wait for it." Ash told his Pokemon calmly.

"What are you doing Ash?" May yelled, worry in her eyes.

"Hmph, his choice. Now Torterra Fire!" Paul said.

Ash's eyes quickly turned serious as he took a step forward. "Now Snivy do it now!" He commanded.

Snivy quickly nodded it's head as she shot her two vines out wrapping them around Torterra's tree. The solarbeam raced at the small grass type who swung out of attack and to the side of Torterra. "Now Snivy Titan Takedown!" Ash called out.

Snivy's tail quickly shined silver again as it launched itself at Torterra. Propelled by its vines Snivy turned and smacked Torterra right on the nape of his neck, sending the large grass type into the ground. After Snivy moved and what dust that was kicked up faded, Brock spoke. "Torterra is unable to battle. Snivy wins!"

"Yeah good job Snivy." Ash said praising his Pokemon.

"Snivy." The Pokemon said cockily.

"Not bad Ketchum." Paul said under his breath as he recalled Torterra. "Now Armaldo finish this!"

Paul revealed his next Pokemon to be the bug and rock type fossil Pokemon. It stood up proudly and let out a roar of intimidation. "That looks like a strong Pokemom." May said looking at Ash's face.

"Most fossil Pokemon are but knowing Ash he can handle it." Scott replied leaning back.

"Quickly Armaldo power gem!" Paul commanded.

The fossil Pokemon shot out a barrage of tiny but sharp gems at Snivy. Hitting the small grass type straight on and into the air. "Snivy no!" Ash yelled with worry staining his voice.

"Armaldo Rock throw that Snivy into the ground!" Paul said continuing his attack.

Armaldo picked up a huge rock and tossed it into the air at Snivy. The rock collided with the grass snake Pokemon and sent her flying into the ground. "Snivy..." It replied weakly trying to stand up.

"Well Ketchum looks like all your Pokemon are pathetic and share your stubbornness." Paul replied with laugh.

This angered the small grass Pokemon, who then stood up and roared "SNIVY!" She yelled but was soon enveloped in a white light. Her body began to morph as Snivy grew larger and slimmer. When the light exploded off the Pokemon it's new evolution stood proud. "Servine." She said.

 _"_ Wow Snivy you evolved!" Ash said.

"It doesn't matter if it evolved or not Ketchum, its still to weak to win against Armaldo." Paul said coldly glaring at the new grass type.

"Why is he so bitter all the time?" May asked looking from trainer to trainer.

"Paul is just one of those guys May. He's the polar opposite of Ash. I think Ash ran into another guy like Paul in Unova but I can't remember his name." Brock replied.

"Armaldo finish this with a slash!" Paul ordered as Armaldo began to charge Servine.

"Servine dodge it and use razor leaf!" Ash said looking at the charging Armaldo.

Servine jumped to the side but was caught by the slash and tumbled into the ground. It slowly stood up and fired it razor leaf at Armaldo hitting the fossil type straight on for whatever damage it could.

"You think that weak attack will damage Armaldo? End this now!" Paul ordered the fossil Pokemon.

Armaldo then charged across the field and send Servine flying with a slash. The grass type landed hard at Ash's feet and was knocked unconscious. "Thanks Servine you were great." Ash said recalling the grass type.

"Aww Ash is down to two and Sevrine fought so well." May whined.

"Yes but it had already taken damage from Torterra and Armaldo had a huge type advantage." Brock said while turning his look to Paul. _'He certainly had gotten stronger. Could he be the reason Ash stopped traveling?'_ The breeder thought.

Back on the field Ash was having a internal war on who he should use next ' _Pikachu can take out Armaldo easily but can't go against Electivire, Scyther has the disadvantage. Ugh what to do?!'_

May looked over to her boyfriend and saw the stressed look on his face. A idea popped into her mind as she ran to Ash. "Ash" she began whispering in the trainers ear "I know you can beat him. Because your my Ashy and you can beat anyone. I believe in you, we all believe in you." May finished and gave the trainer a kiss on the cheek.

Ash blushed by her actions as he turned to the girl. He nodded his head and flashed her his usual smile. May in return smiled back and walked back to her seat. "Ok buddy you ready?" Ash asked his first Pokemon.

"Pika." The electric type replied with a salute and ran onto the field.

"So you still have the rat, well this should be easy. Armaldo rock throw!" Paul said.

"Pikachu dodge it and use quick attack." Ash countered.

Armaldo picked up and threw the large rock towards Pikachu who easily avoided the attack and rushed at Armaldo. "Now Pikachu turn it into iron tail and spin." Ash ordered.

The electric type continued at the speed he was going but his tail shined bright as the mouse jumped into the air and started to spin. Pikachu continued on until it crashed into Armadlo at full force forcing the fossil Pokemon into the air. "Once more Pikachu!" Ash said.

"Armaldo counter with a iron tail of your own." Paul said glaring at the two Pokemon.

Pikachu leapt into the air his tail shining as Armaldo came roaring down his tail shining as well. The two collided midair and we're both locked in a stalemate. A explosion from the tension then sent the two Pokemon flying back to their masters on the ground. "Pikachu!" Ash yelled out.

"Pika..." The electric mouse said weakly standing up.

Armaldo was not as lucky as he was knocked out from the attack. "Armaldo is able to battle!" Brock exclaimed.

Paul looked onto the field angry and then calmed himself. "Well Ketchum you should already knew this one was coming." Paul said recalling Armadlo and throwing out the new pokeball.

"Electivire!" The large electric type roared.

"Pikachu quick attack!" Ash called out.

"Electivire brick break!" Paul said.

The two attacks collided and did minimal damage to each other. "Again!" Both trainers yelled.

The two Pokemon continued their battle with neither one showing any advantage while in the process tiring themselves out. "Why is Ash only using one move?" May asked looking at the serious expression on her boyfriends face.

"Motor drive. It's Elictivire's ability that allows him to take any electric attacks and become faster." Scott replied nonchalantly.

"But if he continues like this Pikachu will be worn out." May said.

"That is true but Ash still is one Pokemon up on Paul." Scott said.

May looked back at the battle between the two electric types. ' _So Ash is just using Pikachu to tire Elctivire? I mean it's smart but I've never seen Ash use a tactic like that often'_

"Elective finish this! Grab him with ur tails and slam him!" Paul shouted.

Electivire quickly grabbed the incoming Pikachu with his tails and wrapped the smaller electric type up. "Pikachu no!" Ash shouted, but it was to late. Elective slammed Pikachu into the ground knocking the mouse out. "Pikachu is unable to battle!" Brock said.

Ash went and picked Pikachu up. "You did great buddy." The trainer whispered as he carried Pikachu to May. "Mind holding him for the rest of the battle?" He asked the brunette.

"Of course Ash. Go get him!" May said with a smile.

"Thanks May." Ash replied then did something that even surprised him. He bent down and gave the girl a kiss. May instantly blushed as Ash pulled away.

"Hey I don't mean to cut into your little fling with red over there but we have a battle." Paul said looking annoyingly at the couple.

Pauls statement quickly made Ash grow red with anger. "How dare you! May and I aren't a fling! We're a couple, I care for May more then you will ever understand!" Ash yelled at Paul, a blue aura taking to his eyes.

"You dating someone? She must be more pathetic then you are or just stupid." Paul said back, the words leaving his mouth with venom.

May was on the verge of tears after hearing the words leave Pauls mouth. Was she really being stupid or just a fling? "That's it!" She heard Ash yell. "Don't you dare talk about May like that! She is the most amazing and smart person I know. I'll teach you a lesson right now Paul!" Ash continued, the blue aura now enveloping his whole body. "Duskull go!"

The ghost type entered the battlefield filled with the same anger as Ash. It had sensed his anger and would fight today for his Master and his masters mate.

"That puny ghost type don't make me laugh, Electivire finish this quickly with thunder!" Paul said.

"Duskull double team to dodge, then use a shadow ball!" Ash yelled.

Electivire shot out a thunder, that was a little off aim due to his tiredness, at Duskull. The ghost type quickly spilt into copies of himself as one of the copies took the hit for him. The remaining copies each sent a shadow ball at Electivire, the real one hitting him head on and knocking him back at Paul.

"How did you miss?" Paul asked mad.

"He's to tired to hit Paul." Ash started with a smile. "Pikachu wore him out."

"We'll see about that! Another thunder!" Paul yelled out while angrily stepping forward.

"Duskull spin around the thunder and finish this with another shadow ball!" Ash ordered.

Electivire shot out another thunder, his time accurate, at Duskull. The ghost Pokemon waited for the perfect moment before charging forward and spun. He avoided the incoming thunder while reaching his hands down combining the shadow ball with the electricity. "I see what your doing Duskull. Fire it now Electric Shadow!" Ash called out.

"Duskull!" The ghost type exclaimed launching the electricity filled shadow ball at Electivire. The Electric type took the hit right on and collapsed with a explosion of dust. The eyes of the five humans all took to the dust seeing if Electivire could continue.

Finally Brock made his call "Electicre is unable to battle. Which means Ash and Duskull win!" The breeder exclaimed, after seeing the large electric type unconscious on the ground.

"Haha good job Duskull!" Ash said hugging the ghost type.

On the other side Paul recalled his Electivire and turned to walk away. "Hey Paul!" He heard Ash say "You owe May a apology."

Paul turned his head and looked Ash in the eye. "I don't owe her anything...this time." Paul said then turned and walked away.

"Why I..." Ash started but was tackled to the ground by a brown blur. Looking up he saw May smiling at him.

"Hi Ashy." May said happily.

"Hi, what are you doing?" The trainer asked.

"What I can't congratulate my boyfriend for winning and thank him for standing up for me?" May replied with a smile and wink.

"Well you can but...wait Paul didn't apologize yet." Ash said trying to get up.

"Oh don't worry about him." May said pushing Ash back down. "We'll deal with him next time."

Ash agreed so he could again stand. When he did Brock and Scott congratulated him on a battle well done. "Hey why don't I treat you kids to dinner?" Scott asked.

"You don't have to Scott we would hate to be a bother." May replied.

"It's fine I got money to spare. Plus knowing you two, your probably starving." Scott said back.

His answer was received in the rumble of Ash and May's stomachs. The duo blushed and accepted Scott's offer. As they walked away the pair of red eyes began to ponder on the battle that just occurred. _'_ _ **Interesting, he doesn't know how to control it yet. Anger seems the most common way it appears. I will have to watch out for that now'**_

After the dinner the group headed to the Pokemom center to get a room for the night. "Thanks for the dinner Scott it was great!" Ash said.

"No problem kids. Just remember I'll be around and Ash the offer to be a brain always stands." Scott replied.

"Of course!" Ash said.

With that Scott said his goodbye and turned and walked off. Giving one last wave as he left the groups view. Inside the center the group acquired a room and setup for the night. It had two beds which meant Ash and May would share. Ash was a little reluctant but with some "persuading" from May he agreed. The trio then got their clothes together to change. May ran into the bathroom in the room while Brock and Ash left to find a place to change.

In the room now was the couple of Pikachu and Glaceon. "Glaceon?" The ice type said, wanting to make sure her mate was ok.

"Pika Pikachu." The mouse replied a little weak.

Glaceon came to his side and cuddled up next to him. "Glaceon." The ice fox said lovingly and seducingly.

Pikachu blushed and felt himself being tugged down by Glaceon's tail. He was soon pounced on by the ice type as she licked her lips and stared at Pikachu. The yellow mouse gulped and accepted his fate.

A couple minutes later the two boys came back into the room wearing their nightclothes to see a relaxing Glaceon with a smirk on her face and a desholved Pikachu, the table that the two Pokemon sat on was also a mess. May then came out from the bathroom changed into her nightclothes. "What happened in here buddy?" She heard Ash ask.

"Pika Pikachu Pikapi!" The yellow moused exclaimed pointing between him and Glaceon.

Ash stood their confused, but Brock and May knew exactly what happened. Ash dismissed the issue much to Pikachu's dismay. May then walked over to Glaceon "Glaceon I know what you did." May said quietly.

Glaceon lifted her head to look at her master in a way as to say "Who me?" May giggled and pet the ice fox "Good Job. We're teaching these boys something at least."

Glaceon purred and walked over to her mate. Pikachu looked terrified before Glaceon gave him a soft lick on the cheek. Pikachu calmed down as Glaceon curled up asking Pikachu to join her. The yellow mouse happily agreed and joined her.

May smiled and walked over to her shared bed that Ash was already in. She quickly slipped under the covers and cuddled up to her boyfriend. To her surprise Ash wrapped his arms around the brunette. "Oh Ashy." She blushed and went to kiss him. When she got close she heard a light snore and realized the boy was asleep. "Ugh." May started with a sweat drop "He really is something else. But I guess I do love him for that." May said while leaning down and giving Ash a kiss on the forehead. May saw a smile form on Ash's face, which in turn caused her to smile herself before falling asleep in the boys arms.

Brock from the other bed smiled. ' _Love huh? Wonder what Ash will think of that'_ He thought before the shutting the last light off making the room go dark.

(Chapter end)

Well there's chapter 8! Hope you all liked the battle and my advanceshipping tie in. Don't worry more drama and action to come. The red eyes will soon be revealed and others with him. Please R&R and fav and follow.

Ash's Team-

Pikachu

Sceptile

Gabite

Servine 

Scyther

Duskull

May's Team-

Glaceon

Blaziken

Beautifly

Altaria

Drifblim

Brock's Team-

Steelix

Marshtomp

Crogunk

Sudowoodo


End file.
